Serendipity
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: COMPLETO Una hermana y un amigo, un desastroso intento de olvido y los tres pasos más importantes de una simple poción de amor. HGRW
1. Paso 1: ¿Casualidades escritas? I

**N/A: **_Hola! bueno esta historia tendrá unos cinco o seis caps cortitos. Por fin pude escribir una historia de esta pareja y espero que os guste a pesar de que el argumento empiece de forma bastante típica. ¡Así que sin más dilación, os dejo con el primer cap!_

**Serendipity**

1. _¿Casualidades escritas?_

-Veamos…- Ginny se agachaba forzando la vista sobre un viejo pergamino – Dame el moco de troll.

-Um… Toma – Harry cogió con dos dedos el pequeño frasco que contenía una pasta verdosa y se lo dio a Ginny. - ¿Crees que Hermione no se enfadará?

-Está claro que se enfadará, pero eso no importa, luego nos perdona. Ella es así

-No estoy seguro… -agregó mirando a la pelirroja que sacudía el pequeño bote con esperanzas de que la sustancia del interior saliese al exterior sin salpicar. Y no salpicó, sino que salió compactado como un vaso de gelatina, o como lo que era, un moco.

-Dame la fotografía de Hermione.

-¿Para que quieres su foto? Puff… Hermione nos va a matar, seguro que se da cuenta… ¿Por qué se le hecha a una poción de amor moco de Troll?

-Supongo que para dar sustancia – añadió con una sonrisa – No sabes como me agrada pensar que esto se lo va a beber mi hermano.

Harry tragó saliva e intentó no imaginar a Ron bebiendo ese líquido amarillo fosforito.

-Ah, y la foto sólo es para quitar el vapor de en medio. Que me está mareando…

-Pensaba que al ser una poción de amor sería rosa o algo así, no amarillo verdoso…

-Todavía no lo hemos terminado ¡Y deja de quejarte! - Ginny miró a Harry un instante, pero el chico seguía ensimismado con su cara de asco por no haber podido evitar imaginar a Ron digiriendo la pastosa sustancia.

-Anda, coge el pergamino y lee el hechizo.

Harry cogió la receta.

- Esto parece un hechizo de película- Ginny le miró arrugando la nariz, y entonces decidió hacer lo que la chica le decía- Serendipity…- dijo leyendo el nombre. Confundido miró a Ginny con cara de interrogación.

-Significa casualidad, chiripa… ¿Es que nunca te has leído "Los tres príncipes de Serendip"?

-No…- contestó mirando el pergamino de nuevo- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo mandan leer en primer curso…- Harry encaró las cejas -¡Ah! ¿El hechizo? Luna me lo dio – Harry se quedó mirándola con las cejas enarcadas, tratando de que la pelirroja entendiese que Luna no era una fuente precisamente fiable. Pero la pequeña de los Weasley le ignoró. Así que él adoptó una expresión insulsa, mezcla de asco y derrota al saber que dijese lo que dijese la endiablada chica no le haría ni caso.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver una casualidad con una poción de amor? Es exactamente lo contrario a una casualidad ¿Crees que podemos fiarnos…? - agregó mirando de nuevo la extraña mezcla con… su expresión.

-Si – añadió cansina – y eso es exactamente lo divertido, que no tiene nada que ver. Es un hechizo irónico.- dijo sonriendo – Bueno léelo.

-Pero realmente… ¿en qué consiste? – Ginny suspiró mirando al techo.

-No lo sabremos nunca si-no-lo-lees – dijo pausadamente a la vez que acercaba su cara a la del chico para que este la entendiese bien. Harry tragó saliva por la cercanía de la pelirroja, sus labios, sus… parecía ser que los vapores irisados de esa maldita poción estaban surgiendo efecto en él…

-Vale. Ejem- se aclaró la voz y recuperó la distancia permitida con la chica.- Esto sería así… círculo… Vale – dijo mirando el pergamino donde estaba la estructura del movimiento de la varita a la vez que lo practicaba con la mano.- ¿Ya? – Ginny le miró alzando las cejas en un gesto de impaciencia – _¡Serendipia sin-mortem!_

Harry realizó dos giros hacia la izquierda y dibujó una leve "s" con la varita. De la punta de ésta salió una lluvia de chispas rojas que fueron a parar directamente al caldero, donde la mezcla amarillenta empezaba a empastarse. En su contacto se transformó en un líquido espumoso de color rosa chicle y empezó a salir vapor del mismo tono, luego la mezcla cambió y se volvió transparente, aunque el vapor seguía siendo del color característico de la goma de mascar.

-Bien, ahora baja y entretén a Ron- le mandó Ginny mientras recogía a punta de varita todos los trastos usados para la poción.

-Hmmm…Ginny… ¿cuándo pasará el efecto del hechizo? – preguntó levantándose de la silla.

-Cuando Hermione le coma los morros a mi hermano.- dijo sonriendo con malicia - ¡Oh, vamos! No me mires así, ese es el sueño de Ron- Harry se quedó dudando pero al final decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo en manos de la joven pelirroja, que parecía tan segura de sí misma.

-Bueno, pues luego nos vemos… aunque Ron va a darse cuenta… esto tiene pinta de saber mucho peor que la poción multijugos…- murmuró a la vez que salía por la puerta.

Ginny se quedó mirando unos instantes el lugar por el que acababa de desaparecer el moreno, luego suspiró y metió la mezcla en un pequeño botecito. No sabía las consecuencias de la poción, podía afectar al comportamiento de Ron o a lo que le rodeaba, pero no dudaba que funcionaría. Esta sería la mejor Navidad para su hermano si todo salía bien y también la última obra de caridad que haría por él… y por ella.

**-O-**

Harry bajó las escaleras de dos en dos mientras pensaba en cómo podía haber aceptado participar en esa locura. A Ginny no le había costado mucho convencerle, con esa sonrisa de inocencia que adoptaba para pedir cualquier cosa que quisiese nadie era capaz de negárselo… y menos él.

Cuando iba por el descansillo y estaba girándo para seguir con su rápida bajada se chocó con Ron, que salía ensimismado de la habitación de sus padres mirando algo que tenía entre las manos.

-¡Ey! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? – Ron se frotaba el brazo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh… – Harry recogió lo que se le había caído a Ron. - ¿Qué haces tú con un discman? – Sin duda eso era lo que se le había caído a su amigo ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

-¿Un qué? Me lo ha dado mi padre, decía que no podía aguantar hasta mañana para dármelo… - explicó bajando la voz con evidente disgusto- pero me dijo que se llamaba "señor-musical".

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Empujó a su amigo hacia las escaleras y le hizo bajar. Acababa de escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Ginny cerrarse y no quería que la pillase con las manos en la masa.

-Pues se llama discman. Yo tuve uno, bueno lo tuvo mi primo, si quieres te puedo explicar como funciona ¿Tienes algún CD? – preguntó Harry elevando la voz para que Ginny se diese cuenta de que estaban allí. Ron le miró levantando el labio extrañado y el ojiverde se dispuso a explicarle todo.

Realmente había sido una buena táctica de distracción. Tras media hora de explicaciones, en las que Ron no hacía más que preguntar cómo habían hecho los muggles para meter a un humano es esa cajita, Harry decidió que tenían que ir a desayunar, sobre todo después de que Ron por fin le diese al play y que por los cascos escuchasen la inconfundible música maña: una jota. Ron se disgustó tanto que decidió no volver a escuchar más música muggle en su vida, definitivamente ese no era su estilo.

Mientras, Ginny, había puesto la mesa del desayuno. En el momento en el que su madre había ido a por el correo del día había añadido al zumo de calabaza de Ron la incolora mezcla y rezó por que también fuese insípida.

Se acababa de sentar cuando entraron Harry y Ron, el último con su inconfundible cara de enfurruñamiento matutino, ese día más marcado por su infortunio con el novedoso regalo de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa Ron, papá ha vuelto a acertar en su regalo? – preguntó aguantando a duras penas una carcajada que no pudo evitar proferir tras la grosera respuesta de su hermano.

Ron decidió que lo mejor era desayunar, y luego ya vería quá hacer con su padre. Colocó el energético desayuno para que todo estuviese a su alcance, estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo a mano en Hogwarts. Tras engullir la primera salchicha con bacón se bebió de un trago su zumo, que le ayudó a digerir la carne que aún tenía en la garganta. Entonces un extraño sabor dulzón y pegajoso se instaló en su paladar y aunque comió un huevo frito para deshacerse de él, no lo consiguió.

-¡Puaj! ¿Qué le has echado al zumo, Ginny? – exclamó restregándose la lengua con una servilleta. – Sabe a… ¡puaj! – repitió observando el vaso con mirada escrutadora.

-Pues no sé Ron… el mío sabe normal –dijo Ginny con espeluznante normalidad. - ¿Qué tal está el tuyo Harry? – Harry la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. Él no sabía mentir, pero la pelirroja parecía tan segura… no le hizo falta pensar.

-Bien – definitivamente esos vapores no habían sido buenos para su salud.

-Pues a mi me sabe a moco o a babas de…

-¡Ronald! Esas cosas no se dicen cuando se está comiendo – la señora Weasley acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina y miraba a Ron con enfado. Ron se hundió en la silla – Mirar chicos, acabo de recibir una lechuza de Hermione preguntando si podía pasar aquí el día de Navidad porque sus padres tienen mucho trabajo… esta chica siempre tan modesta…

Harry y Ginny se miraron sonriendo.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué casualidad!- exclamó Ginny con falsa sorpresa. Ron les miró a ambos evidentemente confundido.

-Sí, aquí dice que llega hoy después de comer, si nos parece bien. Ron ¿puedes escribir a Hermione la respuesta? Estoy segura de que si no respondemos no viene. – continuó la mujer.

-¿Y por qué yo? Que lo haga Ginny

-Ronald… - dijo Molly pacientemente.

-¡Joder! ¡Uy! Lo siento mami… jeje – Ron se levantó y cogió de mala manera la carta que su madre sujetaba con una mano mientras que le miraba de forma bastante agresiva. – Hoy no es mi día… - murmuró Ron mientras salía de la cocina.

Ginny siguió sonriendo.

-Esto va bien.

Hermione recibió la carta a los pocos minutos, era evidente que la había escrito Ron: la caligrafía desganada, la escueta respuesta, la inexistente delicadeza con la que habían doblado el sobre… Bueno, algo era algo. Además sabía que Harry estaría en la Madriguera porque sus tíos habían considerado esa la mejor forma de salir ganando, sin saber que así también beneficiaban a su sobrino.

Se lo dijo a su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico para desinhibirse de su carga de trabajo. Era Navidad, pero aún así sus padres no habían podido librarse de las muelas y los empastes. Todo el mundo quería tener una boca perfecta para fin de año. El señor Granger le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso, presentando su disculpa por no poder pasar las Navidades con su hija, y le ayudó a subir la mochila al coche para llevarla a casa de los Weasley. A Hermione le daba mucha pena no poder pasar esos pocos días con sus padres, pero lo que no sabía es que esas serían sus mejores Navidades hasta la fecha.

* * *

_Este es el primer cap de esta historia. Van a ser caps cortitos a pesar de que no me gustan los caps cortos porque siempre que coges el hilo a la historia se termina _u.u_, pero es que en un principio iba a ser un ONE SHOT y al final me extendí, así que espero que igualmente os guste! Y, os guste o no, dejarme un reviewcillo aunque me pongaís verde en él ok? Y a lo mejor os libráis de un zumo con sabor a moco ^^ _

Ilisia Brongar.


	2. Paso 1:¿Casualidades escritas II

**N/A:**_ Hola! Bueno, lo primero de todo...GRACIAS! gracias por vuestros reviews! me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tantos en un cap tan cortito! (autora emocionada) _

_Lo segundo: como ya veís, no mentí. Aquí está la segunda parte de la primera fase del fic. El fic tiene tres fases y cada fase está dividida en varias partes. Aún no sé seguro cuantas partes tendrá cada fase pero bueno... eso se irá viendo a la marcha! No tardaré más de una semana/ semana y media en actualizar porque el fic ya está escrito, así que sólo hay que disfrutarlo! _

_Y sin más palabrería, aquí os dejo con el segundo cap._

**OoOoOoO**

**Paso 1: **_¿Casualidades escritas? II_

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando Hermione llegó a La Madriguera había pasado la hora de comer. Se despidió de su padre, que se quedó hablando con la señora Weasley para acordar la fecha de regreso, y fue directa a ver a sus amigos.

Después de que Ron repitiese por tercera vez en la mañana que ese no era su día y la señora Weasley le regañase haciéndole subir las maletas de Hermione a la habitación de su hermana, todos se sentaron a cenar un maravilloso guiso de cerdo con dátiles, receta de la casa.

- Ronald¿se puede saber qué haces mirando así a tu vaso? – dijo la señora Weasley a la vez que le miraba como Hannibal Lecter a un dulce lechón.

- Compruebo si hay veneno o alguna poción de la mala suerte – todos le miraron como si estuviese loco, menos Ginny que intentaba contener la risa y Harry, que tosía con esperanzas de que el dátil que se le había ido por otro lado volviese a la ruta común.

- Si hubiese veneno o alguna poción el vaso no estaría vacío, Ron – dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.

- Ya habló la sabionda ¿Y tú qué sabes? A lo mejor es invisible… - Hermione negó con la cabeza a la vez que devolvía la atención a su plato de cerdo. La carne no era su pasión, aunque la toleraba, pero los dátiles eran superiores a ella. No dijo nada porque no quería abusar de la confianza de la señora Weasley.

- Hermione si no te gustan los dátiles puedes apartarlos a un lado – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- No… bueno… es que no me apetece demasiado mezclar el dulce con el salado…

Ron la miraba con rabia. ¡Pero si los dátiles con cerdo estaban buenísimos!

- ¿Qué miras, Ron? – preguntó Hermione tras unos instantes de sentir la mal disimulada mirada del pelirrojo clavada en su cogote.

- Déjale¿no ves que él se quedó en el hombre del Neardental y no evolucionó más? – intervino Ginny. Todos en la mesa rieron, incluso los señores Weasley. Pero Ron seguía mirando a Hermione, ahora parecía realmente embobado.

- Yo no habré evolucionado Hermione, pero… tú para mi eres como una raza superior - murmuró Ron. El silencio que hubo en la acogedora cocina tras ese comentario dejó la pequeña sala como uno de los pueblos fantasmas que salen en las películas americanas, sólo faltaba el viento de fondo. ¿¡Pero qué era eso que acababa de decir¿¡No lo había pensado simplemente! No recordaba haber abierto la boca… Definitivamente, esa noche daría fin a su vida. Vale, ahora tenía que arreglarlo –¡Os lo habéis creído! – y comenzó a reírse él sólo. Su risa parecía la de un maniático loco, con ese deje de nerviosismo característico.

Ginny miró a Hermione, que ahora miraba a su plato con furia pero realmente afectada. Seguramente esa burrada que acababa de decir Ron era consecuencia de los efectos de la poción, pero como todo fuese así dudaba que funcionase su objetivo. Harry seguía mirando a su amigo con la boca abierta. Ron pensó que habría sido posible meter a Hagrid por completo en la laringe de su amigo.

- Bueno creo que nosotras nos subimos, más bien porque no queremos estar al lado de uno de los especímenes con menos neuronas que existen en el planeta, ya sabéis, por miedo a que nos intente quitar las nuestras. – dijo Ginny levantándose y cogiendo a Hermione del brazo ligeramente. Luego, tras haber mirado a su hermano con un especial odio, guiñó un ojo a Harry con increíble naturalidad y complicidad y se subió con la castaña.

- Ronnie, si quieres que Hermione deje de mirarte como a una cosa en vez de cómo a una persona humana, deberías practicar tus tácticas de ligoteo… - dijo Fred seriamente mientras George asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dices? Yo no intento ligar con Herms, es mi amiga – dijo indignadamente Ron, que comenzaba a ponerse rojo como un pimiento de piquillo. Los demás no sabían si era a causa de la vergüenza o de la rabia.

- Bueno, dejémoslo aquí – intervino el señor Weasley por miedo a que su hijo menor explotase de un momento a otro y también para evitar la colleja que recibiría de su madre cuando ésta se recuperase de la demostración del poco tacto de su hijo. -¿qué tal con el "señor-musical", Ron?

- Papá, Harry me ha dicho que se llama _disconam…_

- Discman…

- Bueno sí, eso. De todas formas no creo que la música que escuchan los muggles me guste. Se parece a la que escucha la tía Rorie. – Harry se imaginó a una mujer rolliza y pecosa con dos trenzas del color característico de los Weasley dando saltos de un lado a otro al ritmo de una "marchosa" jota.

- ¡Ah! se me olvidaba…- dijo la señora Weasley dejando a su marido con una evidente desilusión en la cara – mañana iremos a por Lupin y Tonks a un puesto de transladores que hay cerca de la casa de la tía Rorie, así aprovechamos y vamos a verla, que hace mucho que no sé nada de ella.

-¡No! – dijeron los tres hermanos Weasley que había presentes. El señor Weasley también miraba a su mujer con disgusto pero no dijo nada. No les caía mal su tía, pero de sólo pensar en su cálido abrazo, con el que por culpa de sus pechos casi se ahogaban, las ganas de verla desaparecían con rapidez.

-¡No hay más que hablar! Mañana por la mañana iremos a por Lupin y Tonks y pasaremos a ver a vuestra tía, donde también se nos unirá Charlie que vuelve de trabajar para Navidad.

La imperativa frase de la señora Weasley dio por terminada la cena. Ron salió rápidamente antes de que su madre le recordase el altercado con Hermione. Harry le siguió. No le había gustado lo que había dicho su amigo pelirrojo, pero esos eran problemas de ellos y él se había acostumbrado a no meterse hasta que no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de acostarse, la madre de Ron entró en su habitación y hurgó por los desordenados cajones de su hijo menor.

-¿Qué haces mamá? –preguntó Ron medio arropado - ¡Te he dicho que llamases a la puerta!

-¡Ay, hijo!, lo siento, es que a veces se me olvida que eres casi adulto con las brutadas que sueltas por la boca de vez en cuando.- Ron la miró con cara de pocker - ¡Sí! No me mires así. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso a la pobre Hermione? – y siguió buscando entre las cosas del pelirrojo.

-Esas son cosas nuestras.- dijo hundiendo la cabeza entre las sábanas- ¿Qué buscas?

-Tu pijama de los Chudlres esos o como se llamen

-Chudley, mamá. ¿Y para qué? – preguntó tapándose hasta el cuello con una manta algo roída.

-Porque a Hermione se le ha olvidado su pijama y los de tu hermana le quedan pequeños. Como a ti ese te queda ya demasiado justo pues había pensado dejárselo – se levantó con las manos en las caderas a la vez que resoplaba moviendo todos los mechones pelirrojos que caían sobre su cara y se quedó mirando el cajón revuelto. Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo - ¿No me digas que lo llevas tú…?

-¡Joder, mamá! ¡Qué es mi pijama! No se lo puedes dejar a ella que puede mancillar su honor… ¡Ouch! – la señora Weasley le había dado una colleja que resonó por toda la casa – No me refiero a que me de asco… es que tiene una historia y tengo que…

-¡La única historia que tiene ese pijama son más agujeros que un queso de bola! Debería darte vergüenza…

-Señora Weasley… - Hermione entró a la habitación. Ron no pudo más que abrir la boca al verla con su camiseta interior y unos pantalones cortos de su hermana, que si a la pequeña pelirroja ya le quedaban demasiado cortos, a Hermione le habrían servido de diadema. Ron nunca había pensado que Hermione tuviese unas piernas tan largas – No hace falta que lo moleste, ya me apaño. – dijo mirando a Ron con una ceja enarcada. – Harry ¿podrías dejarme un pijama? – Harry, que había estado observando la escena aguantándose una carcajada, también miraba a su amiga con la boca abierta. Sin duda los años habían pasado para todos. Entonces miró a su amigo, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que cediese, y el pelirrojo, tras unos instantes de duda, cedió.

-Bueeeeeno, vaaaaale – dijo quitándose la camiseta que le quedaba justa y tirándosela a Hermione, que ahora miraba a Harry entrecerrando los ojos, aunque claro, cuando vio el súbito streptease de Ron cogió la camiseta con rapidez y salió de la habitación.

-¡Señora Weasley!, ahora si puede me trae el pantalón de Ron…

-¡Ah! Si, se me había olvidado lo alteradas que están las hormonas a vuestra edad – dijo sonriendo a la vez que ordenaba el cajón de su hijo. Ron gruñó y le lanzó a su madre el pantalón, luego cogió una camiseta que tenía cerca, se la puso y se acostó dando la espalda a Harry, que le miraba divertido.

A la mañana siguiente el ajetreo en la vieja casa era enorme. Los gemelos habían intentado esconderse con los gnomos del jardín tres veces, pero todas ellas habían acabado enfurruñados con los brazos cruzados y el pescuezo rojo a causa de las collejas de su madre. Ron y Harry habían estado jugando al ajedrez y los gritos del pelirrojo cada vez que ganaba (que solía ser muy habitualmente) hacían pegar pequeños saltitos a la señora Weasley, por lo que su humor empeoraba a cada momento. Ginny y Hermione estaban ayudando en la cocina a la nerviosa mujer mientras su marido intentaba destornillar al modo muggle el discman de su hijo con intención de que la música cambiase. A él tampoco le gustaba la jota…

Ya estaban todos listos, sólo tenían que ir entrando uno a uno por la chimenea y decir en voz alta "Burlingari Street", la calle donde vivía la hermana de la señora Weasley, pero entonces Hermione se acordó (cuando ya estaban entrando en la chimenea los gemelos) de que tenía que coger algo de dinero para comprar unas cosas y subió a por él.

- Anda, quedaos aquí a esperarla. Nosotros vamos yendo – dijo la señora Weasley a Ron, Ginny y Harry, y después desapareció tras una nieblilla verde.

- Puff, es que a buenas horas se acuerda – dijo Ron apoyándose en la chimenea con las manos en la nuca. Ginny le miró con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Vas a seguir hablando para preparar el terreno o prefieres que te traiga aquí el baño para que la cagues directamente? – Harry escupió una carcajada que fue a parar directamente a la cara de Ron.

- ¡Oye! ¡Enana! Que sepas que ahora papá y mamá no están…

- ¡Uy! ¡Qué observador! – Y mientras ambos hermanos se daban mimitos, escucharon como Hermione bajaba en estampida por la escalera.- Vamos Harry – Ginny agarró a Harry por el pecho del abrigo con una increíble fuerza para su finito brazo, y tiró de él hacia la chimenea - ¡Burlingari Street!

Desaparecieron como dos chispas negra y roja. A Ron no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y se quedó plantado en mitad del salón como un pasmarote. Había estado evitando a su amiga y ahora estaba solo con ella en su casa. Cuando Hermione llegó resoplando y se lo encontró mirándola colocó los brazos en jarra y se encaminó con decisión hacia la chimenea, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con él.

Cogió los polvos flu del saquito colgado al lado del fuego y los lanzó con decisión hacia ella.

-¡Burlingaro Street! – gritó, y nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de su fallo de pronunciación. Pero entonces Ron se lanzó hacia ella decidido a hacerse el héroe salvándola de un destino indeseado y la agarró de la mano… tropezando con un tronco y cayendo junto a ella en las ascuas.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas la conocida sensación de absorción desde el ombligo los atrajo hasta una chimenea que formaba parte de un acogedor hogar. Sin poder evitarlo se dejaron caer en esa desconocida casa con la esperanza de que su dueño les dejase un poco de polvos para ir al destino correcto.

* * *

_Y...¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que haya gustado, así que (pesada de mí) sólo os pido unos minutillos más, los que tardais en ponerme "me encanta!" "está fatal, dedícate a pintar paredes". _

_Ahora... voy a contestar a los reviews! _

**MipSy-07**: Hola! muchas gracias por tu review! me alegro de que te gustase como empezaba y espero que te haya gustado esta segunda partecilla, jeje. Muchos bsks! Espero tu review! Ilisia

**Trinity: **Hola! me ha encantado tu review, porque comentas la historia. La situación entre Harry y Ginny es muy divertida, y auqnue este fic va a tener poquito de ellos, me estoy planteando hacer uno paralelo de ellos dos o una secuela, por que dan mucho juego y me encantan!. Ginny también me gusta cuando se comporta de forma picarona y divertida, porque odio a las santitas xD. Y Harry dejándose mangonear... al pobre le e puesto así porque pienso que está demasiado presionado con eso de salvar el mundo,así que resulta gracioso viéndole en manos de la pelirroja!. Como ves el segundo cap no ha tardado! Gracias por tu review y espero el próximo! Bsks, Ilisia

**hermioneyron**: Me alegro de que te guste el principio! se que era cortito, por eso espero que te guste como continua. Muchas gracias por tu review. Bsks, Ilisia.

**HauntedCris**: Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te gustase y te doy las gracias por corregirme el fallito ese de varita con "b" xD es una falta gorda pero es que se me pasó. Uf, que te guste Ginny es un alivio, porque me encanta escribirla así, con ese caracter tan fuerte y tan mangoneadora jeje. Gracias! Bsks, Ilisia

**PattyWeasley**...: Hola! bueno como ves lo seguí rápido y espero poder seguir así! Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te guste! espero que te siga gustando y que me lo digas por un review! Bsks, Ilisia

**DAMA**: Hola! me alegra muchísimo que hayas podido dejarme un comentario! y también que me leas me hace mucha ilusión! ya la continuo. Taambién te agradezco que esperes a que actualice cap por cap en vezde meterte en mi ordena, saquearmelo y leertela toda de una vez. Gracias por tu paciencia! Bsks, Ilisia

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** Hola Biank! gracias por pasarte por aquí y leerme! te agradezco que me dejes reviews a pesar de que ya las hayas leído en el Hogar, y perdón por las faltiyas de ortografía...uu Aunque me dijiste que no se podía contestar los reviews aquí en los caps (y te agradezco que me contestases) lo hago porque me hace ilusion! Y espero que, si no la leíste entera en el Hogar, la sigas por aquí! Bsks, Ilisia.

**ChiicasPesadaas: **Hola! no se si tu nick es porque soys varias o que, pero me alegra que seais pesadas (lo cual tampoko se si es cverdad xD) porque me encantaría que me dieseis la plasta! Muchísimas gracias por tu o vuestro xD review. Lo de "la cara botox" se lo tng que agradecer a una amiga que siempre anda con esa palabra en la boca y que me influye inevitablemente para escribir jeje. Me alegro de que te (u os) guste el principio y ojala continue así hasta el final! Bsks, Ilisia.

_Y bueno, no me puedo quejar para nada eh! muchísimas gracias a todos por dejarme reviews! Y, que sigaís así... si queréis que Ron os deje su pijama ;)_

Ilisia Brongar


	3. Paso1:¿Casualidades escritas III

**N/A: **_Hola genteeee! Bueno estoy feliz porque Serendipity está teniendo más éxito del que pensaba y parece que os está gustando y eso me alegra jeje. _

_Aquí está la tercera y última parte de la primera fase. Hay otras dos fases más, pero ambas tienen sólo dos partes, y no tres como ésta primera. Estoy actualizando cada lunes para que os de tiempo a leerlo. Espero que no os canséis de esperar!_

_En fin, ya no tengo nada más que decir, a parte de que éste fic esta hecho a partir de un reto en el foro "El Hogar del Shipper" aunque no lo haya dicho antes porque tengo muy mala memoria y se me ha olvidado... n.n _

**Oo0oOo0oO**

**Paso 1:** _¿Casualidades escritas? III_

**Oo0oOo0oO**

- ¡Ouch! ¡Quita de encima Ron! – Hermione le empujaba desde debajo. Ron la miró y se encontró con su cara a unos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos coincidieron, pero entonces Hermione estornudó por culpa de la ceniza, que le cubría parte de la cara dándole un aspecto de minera desorientada.

- ¡ARG! – Ron se levantó rápidamente, limpiándose la cara con la manga – ¡Qué asco Herms!

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bobo! ¡Te has tropezado!

-Em… ¡Para nada! Alguien me ha puesto la zancadilla… – dijo apurado intentando salvar su honor.

- Ron, era un tronco, que lo he visto.

- ¡Si, pues anda que tú! ¿Burlingaro? ¿Qué pasa te has olvidado la memoria en Hogwarts?

- ¡HA SIDO POR TU CULPA! Si ayer no me hubieses dicho eso, yo no me habría enfadado y no me habría confundido por culpa de mis deseos de alejarme de ti… - Ron la miró con rencor.

- ¿Cómo consigues darle la vuelta a todo?

- Porque mi inteligencia vino de nacimiento, aunque tú no sepas que es eso, porque por mucho que intentas aprender a ser parcialmente inteligente pareces más tonto… - Ron iba a replicar, pero Hermione le cortó - ¿Dónde estamos? – mirando a su alrededor descubrió un salón bastante pasado de moda pero muy acogedor, con mantas de lana bastante mal hechas con un aspecto agradable.

- En "Burlingaro Street" – repitió Ron haciéndola burla. Hermione ni le miró.

- Tiene que vivir alguien aquí – murmuró - ¿Hola?- se encaminó hacia una puerta que había cerrada.

-¡Hermione! Que esta no es tu casa, estate quieta.

-¿Y qué? – dijo distraída - ¡Cuidado que te tropiezas! – gritó dándose la vuelta de sopetón y señalando el suelo a los pies de Ron. El chico dio un saltito asustado y Hermione comenzó a reírse.

- ¡ANDA¡PARECE SER QUE ALGUIEN A DESCUBIERTO SU VENA GRACIOSA! – dijo enfadado.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No te enfades, te la debía.

-No, creo que ya quedó pagada cuando me llevaste a un sitio que no sabemos dónde está. Mejor busquemos los polvos flu y vayámonos. – comenzó a mirar alrededor de la chimenea en busca de los característicos polvos. Si en esa casa había red flu, tendría que haber polvos.

- No, no, hay que pedírselos al dueño de ésta casa.- Ron suspiró. Se había olvidado de la corrección de su amiga.

Pero entonces oyeron una voz en la puerta. Parecía que cantaba una canción antigua, de las típicas de una abuela cuando está haciendo ganchillo.

-_La noche ya llegó cubriendo la montaña, y el sol se escondió buscando la mañana… -_ la voz pertenecía a un señor mayor que a empujoncitos, como si su voz apareciese y desapareciese en décimas de segundo, llevaba a cabo su single musical mientras entraba despacio en el interior de la casa.-…_Se escuchará bella canción: canción que entonaremos de vuelta al hogar…_- Del exterior llegó una ráfaga de viento congelada que hizo estremecer a los dos muchachos, ya de por sí bastante estremecidos pensando en la reacción del señor mayor. Evidentemente no estaba para sustos. Podía morir de un paro al corazón antes de que les diese tiempo a explicar nada. – …_Juntos de la mano hasta que te vuelva a besar… tralará, tralará_ ¡Oh! ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacéis en casa del viejo Rodolfus?

- ¡Ah!, bueno es que…- murmuró Hermione. Parecía ser que la casa no era de ese anciano, sino de un tal Rodolfus ¿Sabría ese hombre que el dueño de la casa era mago? Mejor no arriesgarse. – es que nos hemos extraviado y como hacía frío…

- No sabía que dentro de una chimenea hiciese frío. Han debido cambiar mucho las cosas desde la última vez que entré yo… - el hombre dejó un bastón tallado a mano a un lado y se quitó el gordo abrigo de piel – _tralará, tralará…_ eso tiene que ser por culpa de los vientos condicionados que han puesto por aquí los muggles últimamente para el verano, claro, cuando llega el invierno tienen que desenchufar esos cachivaches y el frío viene a mi chimenea… - dijo como pensando para él mismo.- Sólo a ellos se les ocurre meter al viento en una cajita… ays… _tralará, tralará…_

Ron miraba al hombre arrugando la nariz, y Hermione no podía aguantar la risa por los divertidos argumentos del viejo.

-Bueno chicos – dijo interrumpiendo su tarareo y mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa que escondía sus ojillos vivarachos entre las pálidas arrugas.- ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

- Pues… - Ron aún dudaba que el hombre supiese algo de magia.

- Es que queríamos ir a "Burlingari Street" y…

- ¡Oh! Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie venía por aquí por culpa de una equivocación. La última vez que pasó fueron dos gemelos pelirrojos muy traviesos los que se extraviaron… curiosamente se parecían a ti, chico. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ronald Weasley.

- ¡Ah! ¡Otro Weasley! ¡Qué casualidad! vaya parece que nunca os acabáis – Hermione sonrió – ¿Y tú cómo te llamas preciosa?

- Hermione Granger

- Hmmm – dijo rascándose el mentón – Una nueva… Weasley, Granger… - volvió a sonreír – Yo soy Rodolfus, a secas, ya casi se me ha olvidado cómo me llamo. – dijo entre risas – Es que esas malditas chimeneas ¡Cada día están más sordas! Yo la última vez que la use fue para ir a casa de una mujer muy guapa… - dijo sonriendo a Ron y moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo con rapidez – ¡pero en vez de a su casa me llevó a casa de una antigua novia! Todavía me duelen los escobazos… - Ron y Hermione rieron.- Bueno ¿y qué necesitáis? – resultaba simpático ese hombre.

- Pues nos preguntábamos si nos podría dejar un poco de polvos flu… - dijo Hermione lentamente.

- ¿Polvos flu? Hmmm… ¿así se llaman ahora? En mis tiempos se llamaba furiflú, pero claro, los jóvenes tan vagos acortan las palabras para que sea más fácil… flu… que ridículo – Hermione y Ron lo miraban esperando una respuesta, y el hombre los miró con cara de interrogante como si se le hubiese olvidado la pregunta - ¡Ah! No, hijos, no tengo de eso. ¡Ya os he dicho que hace mucho que no uso la vieja chimenea!

Ron y Hermione se miraron. ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Sabe usted de alguien que pueda tener? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Aquí? ¡Qué va! Son todos muggles, ellos no tienen de eso. – Hermione suspiró - ¡Ah! Bueno, antes había una tienda en el sur del pueblo que pertenecía a un squib que vendía artículos de magia a escondidas. No sé si seguirá allí, pero bueno… _tralará, tralará _– Rodolfus se dio la vuelta y, como si ellos ya se hubiesen ido, comenzó a deshilachar un ovillo de lana.

- Señor… em… Rodolfus –dijo Hermione cuidadosamente.

- Dime, querida – contestó aún mirando el ovillo.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra Burlingaro Street?

- Hmmm… ¿Burlin...?¡ah!, perdonad a este viejo chocho. Estamos en Streethouse, un pequeño pueblecito de Gran Bretaña. – Hermione frunció el ceño. No había oído hablar de ese pueblo nunca, a saber donde estaba.

- Puf… - exclamó Ron a su lado.

- ¿Tenéis dinero? – preguntó Rodolfus. Hermione ensombreció la mirada y Ron cruzó los brazos. Lo que faltaba, que el viejo quisiese robarlos. – No me miréis así, jóvenes. Ays… desconfiando de éste viejo.- dijo sonriendo de nuevo y negando con la cabeza. – Si tenéis podéis ir a la tienda esa ¿Cómo se llama? "El gato azul". Preguntar por "sal alimonada". No sé si aún valdrá, pero diciendo eso antes te pasaba a su vieja trastienda donde vendía sus artículos. Yo os dejaría algo de dinero… pero no tengo nada, vivo de lo que nace en mis tierras ¡Así que tendréis que arreglároslas solos!

Hermione y Ron llevaban encima el dinero que ella había cogido antes de salir, y decidieron ir a la tienda que, según Rodolfus, estaba al otro lado del pueblo. "No tiene pérdida" dijo el viejo con su simpática sonrisa.

Dieron las gracias al anciano, salieron de la vieja casa, que desde fuera comprobaron que era una cabaña de madera, y el frío se apoderó de ellos. El horizonte se desdibujaba contra el pálido cielo de color blanco. Las suaves lomas estaban cubiertas de nieve, lo que fue razón para otro intercambio de "piropos" entre el pelirrojo y la chica:

- Encárgate del hechizo del microclima que yo me encargo del chorro de aire caliente – dijo Hermione tiritando.

-¿El micro… qué?

- Ron, estamos en sexto y eso lo dimos en tercero.

-Pues yo no estaba ese día. Además, yo quiero derretir la nieve.

-Vale, pues yo hago el hechizo de microclima…

-Vale… - Ron sacó su varita. Él también tiritaba. No se habían preparado para ir a la nieve, tenían previsto ir de chimenea en chimenea. – Em… Herms ¿cómo se hacía el hechizo?

-¡Org! – exclamó la chica, que ya había hecho su parte y le esperaba con la varita en alto y un aura de calor rodeándola que se iba expandiendo hasta él para recubrirle. Sin mirarle echó a andar hacia un pequeño camino, bueno si es que se le podía llamar así, y le dejó como a un niño después de enseñarle un caramelo.

-Hermione ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera, qué hace frío! – y entonces salió corriendo tras ella, tropezándose de vez en cuando con la nieve y cayendo hasta hundirse todo lo largo que era, como un bolo en mitad de la pista impoluta.

Y así se encaminaron, una varita en mano, y el otro cada vez más cerca de ella para protegerse del frío, una joven pareja entre las lomas de Streethouse. Hacía mucho que no se veía una escena de ese tipo en el viejo pueblo, y por eso el anciano pastor sonrió, y siguió con su canción mientras pensaba cómo continuaría la antigua rima.

**-O-**

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? – la señora Weasley miraba preocupada la chimenea mientras su hermana, dos veces más grande que ella, abrazaba a todos los Weasley uno por uno.

-Se habrán entretenido… - dijo Ginny a Harry, que miraba el suelo sonriendo.

-¡A lo mejor Hermione lo ha convertido en rata! Después de lo que dijo ayer…

-¡O en hombre del Neardental! – Fred y George empezaron a divagar posibles fines para su hermano.

-Pues esperemos que vuelvan pronto… - dijo la señora Weasley dándose la vuelta hacia su hermana- ¡Rorie! ¡Qué de tiempo!

-Mamá, es tu hijo ¡Deberías preocuparte! – exclamó Fred

-Y si vuelve hecho un mono, tienes que quererlo igualmente… - dijo Ginny entre risas.

-Está con Hermione que es una bruja responsable.-dijo a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto – Si en una hora no aparecen, pues ya me preocupo. Mientras vamos a tomar un té

Y todos fueron en manada hacia la cocina de la tía Rorie, que los infló a magdalenas con pasas y cogió especial cariño a Harry, el cual no sabía dónde meterse sin sus amigos. Los Weasley lo trataban muy bien, pero era Ginny la que más cómodo lo hacía sentir, además la joven bruja cada día le sorprendía más… definitivamente estaba conociendo una nueva Ginny.

* * *

_Bueeeno. Este cap ha sido, además de cortito, bastante aburrido. Un poco de enlace entre el anterior y el siguiente. Espero que aún así os guste...u.u Mi humor estaba de vacaciones cuando lo escribí y de ahí las malas bromas de Hermione a Ron, peeeero, Rodolfus es la leche y me he reído mucho escribiéndolo xD. _

_Otra razón por la cual estoy muy feliz es por la cantidad de reviews! WOO! Así que aquí están las contestaciones:_

**hermioneyron**: Hola! gracias por tu review y por la rapidez con que lo leíste! Wow, me dejaste sorprendida! Sé que dejé un poquillo en suspense el cap anterior...jeje bueno, la imaginación de los que me leeis me impresiona porque habéis imaginado que podrían aparecer en muchos lugares. Incluso por ahí creyeron que podría ser en la mansión Malfoy o por algunos lares de Bulgaria... Espero no haberos decepcionado! Muchos Bsks!

**ChiicasPesadaas**: Gracias por vuestro review! y también por aclararme cuantas soys xD muchos besitos a las dos!

**Trinity**: Hola guapa! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU PEAZO REVIEW! Me alegro que te gustase el cap y que te rieses tanto con él! la verdad es que cuando hice Serendipity es la segunda vez que escribía algo de HP y la primera vez que escribí fue un drama entre Luna y Draco... (sí, suena raro pero luego te parecen incluso la mejor pareja xD) (por cierto, publicidad lo tengo subido, se llama vínculo fin de publicidad ... jeje) y me apeetcía escribir algo más divertido con ROn y Hermione, porque esa pareja me encanta y se puede sacar mucho jugo de ella!

Los comentarios de Ginny... te juro que ese día debía estar inspirada y mis musas felices o algo, porque cuando e vuelto a intentar que me salga algo así ha sido imposible xD (como bien habrás notado este cap) La verdad, es porque tengo un "amigo" con el que el intercambio de piropos de ese tipo es frecuente y tenía un poquillo de experiencia jeje.

Lo de la escena dle pijama... en fin, yo misma me moría de la risa imaginandome a Ron con ese pijama xD Y la forma de ser de Harry... esque no se como decírtelo, me lo imgaino así junto a GInny! Molly si que tiene un gran parecido con Sole.. xD es que adoro a esa mujer y la madre de Ron me recuerda a ella.

Lo del curso en el que están: se supone que están en las vacaciones de navidad del sexto curso. En este cap lo dice Hermione cuando discute con Ron y en el primero digo que están en Navidades, pero no había aclarado de que curso. Espero que te haya quedado claro . Te prometo que seguiré actualizando con la misma regularidad! y si me decido a escribir uno paralelo entre Ginny y Harry, te aviso xD. Y te digo como a hermioneyron, espero no haberte decepcionado con el lugar donde aparecen Ron y Hermione! La verdad esque has previsto muy bien lo que pasará a lo largo del fic en tu review xD a partir de ahora es cierto que la intervencion de HArry y Ginny será muy pequeña, pero igualmente espero que te guste. Muchos bsks de una autora agradecida!

**kornaMenta**: Hola! muchísimas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por no haber llegado a la primera! Es curioso que te guste el título de la historia! porque yo no conocía esa palabra, y me sonó a chino la primera vez que me la dijeron xD. Es increíble como gusta esta Ginny y este Harry! yo pensaba que iba a haber protestas por poner al protagonista tan sumiso y a la pelirroja tan pícara. La verdad es que no comparto la opinión d elos productores de las pelis, que pintan a Ginny tan... infantil. Lo señores Weasleys son la leche..xD El Señor Weasley siempre me mataba de la risa con su obsesión hacia todo lo muggle y me sentí en la obligación de meter algo así en el fic. Con respecto a Hermione y Ron... definitivamente si que son una pareja preicosa Creo que es la pareja que mas tierna y divertida puede llegar a ser. Y lo del Profile! gracias por leerlo! la verdad esque se me ocurrió un día en el que leía el de una chica y me aburrí tremendamente, así que me propuse hacer algo así en el mío jeje. Muchas gracias de nuevo! bsks!

**PattyWeasley**...: Hola! gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado la tercera paarte, aunque no haya mucho a donde agarraste aún con Ron y Hermione, pero prometo que el siguiente cap será más divertido en ese aspecto jejeje. Bsks!

**LÃ¼La**: SEÑOOORA! jajaja gracias por el revieew! ya pensaba que no me ibas a leer...¬¬ me alegro de que te gustase... y la verdad esque con el review me sacas los colores..xD te prometo que seguiré el de los merodeadores pero primero tngo dos por medio xD y ya sabes lo que me está costando buscar el final perfecto para el de "Silencio" así que, paciencia amiga. Se que este cap seguramente no te apasione...xD pero me da iwal porque te voy a obligar a leerlo jajaja. Muchos besos cerda!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Hola Biank! muchas gracias por leer por aquí y no por el Hogar! Lo de la raza superior te lo explico sin problemas xD es porque Ginny dice que se quedó estancado en la evolución y no dio el siguiente paso, así que él, quizaás por efecto de la poción... o no jeje, dice a Hermione que ella, no sólo le supera por ser Homo Sapiens (no se si se escribe así), sino que además superaba a toda la especie humana y era una raza superior. Es un piropo... bastante fuerte xD. Si que nombré a Tonks y Remus en el fic, peor no saldrán apenas hasta el final. La verdad esque no había leído nada entre ellos hasta cuando leí tu fic de San Valentin, y ahora me he picado y no hago mas que leer de ellos xD. Y conr espoecto al final del cap anterior y a este... no se si te abra gustado pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor jeje. Muchos bsks!

**Sheila Ruiz**: Hola! noooo nada que ver con Bulgaria, tranquila jeje. La verdad esque en este fic no quise meter nada que tuviese que ver con Voldemort y me quise ceñir simplemente a la relacion entre Hermione y Ron, igualmente espero que te guste Bsks!

**MipSy-07**: Hola wapa! me alegro de haberte enganchado jeje. Este cap, com ya he dicho, no es tan bueno como el anterior, pero igualemtne es indispensable en la historia. Hay alguna pistilla escondida en Rodolfus...:P. En fin! muchas gracias por el review! bsks!

**ReiYa Kanzaki**: Hoola! bien venida y gracias por leerme y mandarme el review! Me alegro de que te guste : ), bsks

_Bueno, pues muchísimas gracias a todos! Volveré a actualizar la semana que viene. (Recordad, reviews si queréis que Ron os siga corriendo por la nieve ;)_

_Ilisia Brongar._

_P.D es posible que os conteste por el "reply" y por el cap. Eso es porque soy muy agradecida... xD no, realmente es porque me encanta que me mandeis reviews y quiero que sepais que os los contesto sea como sea...jejeje. Ya sí, hasta la semana que viene! _


	4. Paso 2: Traición Hormonal I

**N/A: **_LO SIENNNNTO!! no sé porqué pero ayer fanfiction no me dejó subir el cap, así que lo subo hoy _n.n

_El cap anterior dio final a la primera parte del fic. Con éste empezamos con la segunda parte, o mejor dicho, con el segundo paso. ¿Paso de qué? bueno, a estas alturas ya deberíais saber de que es. Y si no, en el cap próximo lo aclaran todo nuestros queridos... jusjus. Os dejo con el misterio, y no sólo este... Leed el capítulo, que mientras voy recogiendo las cosas antes de que decidais matarme. xD_**

* * *

**

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oO**

**Paso 2:** _Traición hormonal I_

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oO**

-¡Aparta un poco, Ron! Si por mucho que me empujes el hechizo me sigue a mi…- Hermione estaba pegada al pelirrojo, bueno en realidad el pelirrojo estaba pegado a ella como una lapa.

-Es que tengo frío¡yo no sabía que hubiese un sitio donde nevase tanto¿Crees que las casas estarán enterradas?

Habían andado por lo menos quince minutos y aÚn no habían visto ninguna casa. Parecía el polo sur, y así se lo hizo saber Ron a Hermione, aunque ella le contradijo diciendo que el polo sur estaba cubierto de hielo, no de nieve.

-Siempre me tienes que llevar la contraria¿no?

-Sí, es divertido

-¡Pues no para mi! Ojala encontremos pronto la tienda esa y nos volvamos a casa para poder apartarme de ti.- murmuró Ron - Si Harry no está cerca te vuelves insoportable ¿sabes? –dijo mirándola de reojo. Hermione se paró de golpe y le miró con la boca abierta, por lo que Ron, que no esperaba esa reacción, se salió del aura de calorcillo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, no tanto por el frío como por la mirada de la bruja, que ahora era de rabia.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – chilló

-Pues eso, que cuando Harry está delante te vuelves demasiado amable, y cuando estas conmigo eres un bordillo andante- dijo incorporándose de nuevo al interior del hechizo. Se quedó demasiado cerca de Hermione. Antes habían estado pegados hombro con hombro, pero ahora estaban de frente, y sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra.

-Pu-pues no sé a que…-tartamudeó Hermione bajando la mirada, intimidada por los ojos del chico – Un momento¡estás celoso!

Ron dio un paso para atrás asustado por la reacción de la chica, que se había doblado hacia delante señalándole divertida.

-¡Pero qué dices? Yo celoso…pchá – exclamó – Sois mis amigos, si queréis estar juntos yo no me opongo, que seáis felices. – y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con arrogancia.

Hermione le miró con los ojos entornados. No sabía como podía ser tan estúpido. ¿Ella y Harry? Había preferido no contestarle porque ante todo eran amigos, pero el pelirrojo había ido muy lejos insinuando algo así.

Sin mirarle volvió a retomar el paso, esta vez más rápido, y Ron la siguió casi al instante, volviendo a pegarse a ella aunque con un poco de tensión.

Continuaron así otros quince minutos, en silencio. Ron la miraba de vez en cuando. No pensaba que ella sintiese nada por Harry, y estaba claro que su amigo no sentía nada más que cariño por la chica, pero no había podido evitar decirlo.

Y al fin, después de que pensasen que el fin del mundo estaba próximo, vieron a lo lejos un par de casas esparcidas entre las lomas y apretaron el paso aún más. Cuando se acercaron vieron el centro del pueblo, que era prácticamente una plaza rodeada por un puñado de casitas, y se sorprendieron. Desde luego era muy pequeño, aunque bastante bonito. Estaba decorado para las fechas al estilo muggle. Las luces con motivos navideños colgaban de una casa a otra, y un gran pino lleno de figuritas y bolas de colores brillaba en el centro de la plaza. Cinco niños jugaban alrededor del árbol dados de la mano y cantaban una canción popular bastante absurda sobre una tortilla de patata o algo así que Hermione reconoció.

-¿Qué hacen ahí¡Pero si hace mucho frío! –dijo Ron acercándose más a Hermione al recordar el clima que hacía en el exterior del aura temiendo que, por alguna extraña razón, se hiciese un agujerito en la pompa de calor que le diese directo en los riñones.

-Juegan, Ron. Te recuerdo que es lo que tú haces prácticamente todo el día – Ron la miró rencoroso y se enfurruñó. Pero Hermione no le hizo caso.

Se acercaron a los niños, que al verlos ir hacia allí se asustaron.

-¡Hola! – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Hola- respondió un niño rubio - ¿Qué quieréis? – preguntó impertinentemente. La escena era graciosa, un niño de un metro y poco enfrentándose a Ron, que era dos veces él.

-Pues querríamos saber donde está la tienda "El gato azul" – dijo Hermione

-¿Y para qué? – dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, mocoso? – dijo Ron poniéndose delante de Hermione, el niño retrocedió asustado.

-¿Qué haces, Ron?- dijo Hermione empujándole – Pues era para comprar unas cosas¿nos lo puedes decir? –dijo volviendo a dirigirse hacia el niño con dulzura.

- A ti sí, pero al chico ese no, que parece un poco tonto.

-¡Oye niño!

-Vale, a mí solamente – dijo Hermione apartando a Ron.

-Pues que se vaya él – Ron miró a Hermione esperando que ella le defendiese, pero al contrario asintió y le mandó que se fuese. Ron bufó y se separó un par de pasos de la chica, que le volvió a mirar paciente y entonces ya decidió marcharse a dar una vuelta por la plaza.

Mientras andaba descubrió que los muggles tenían una bonita forma de vivir la navidad, pero aunque le pareció precioso y muy romántico y pensó que era una casualidad que estuviese allí con Hermione, se regañó por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo esos dos últimos días. Había pensado en olvidarse un poco de su amiga durante las vacaciones, porque aunque lo negase continuamente, lo cierto era que la chica rondaba por su cabeza continuamente y no le dejaba concentrarse lo necesario para su vida cotidiana. Y encima de no perderla de vista durante ese mes, tenía la "magnífica suerte" de haberla visto con esos pantalones cortos la noche anterior, y se preguntó cuantas duchas de agua fría y discusiones con ella tendría que vivir ahora para poder olvidarla o, por lo menos, de esa forma tan poco inocente.

Se apoyó en un árbol bastante ñoño que había en un lado de la plaza y observó la conversación de Hermione (que como se dio cuenta en ese momento lucía muy bonita) con los pequeños demonios. Parecía haber mejorado bastante desde que él se fue.

-"El gato azul" cerró ya hace bastante tiempo, Hermione… - dijo una niña morena con dos coletas que se escondía detrás de su amigo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí – respondió de forma poco amable el niño.

-Jakes¡no hables así a Hermione que es muy amable con nosotros!

-Katty… ¿podrías decirme dónde encontrar al dueño de la tienda? –preguntó Hermione.

-¡Sí! El señor loco sigue viviendo en su tienda. Hace mucho que no sale de allí – contestó el niño de golpe.

-¡No le llames así! – chilló la niña dándole una colleja.

Hermione sonrió al ver la escena. Que casualidad, esos niños se parecían a ella y Ron cuando se conocieron…

-¡Qué no me des! – la gritó el niño

- Bueno, vale, vale. – los calmó Hermione aún sonriendo – Sólo necesito un último favor, que me digáis donde está la tienda.

-Nosotros podemos acompañarte, porque Jakes vive cerca y tenemos que ir a su casa a que su madre le cambie el pañal¿verdad, bebé? – dijo Katty refiriéndose a su amigo, que se ponía como un pimiento por momentos.

-¡YO NO USO PAÑALES! – gritó Jakes apretando los puños.

-¡YA! Parar. Jakes, ya sé que no usas pañales, y tú Katty, no le digas eso que se enfada. –Hermione respiró hondo - ¿De verdad podéis acompañarme a mí y a mi amigo? – Katty asintió con la cabeza, pero Jakes entrecerró los ojos.

-¿El cabeza zanahoria ese de ahí? – dijo señalando a Ron con la mano. Katty le dio una colleja - ¡Ouch!... bueno, vale… - consintió

Ron se unió a Hermione justo después, y se fueron con la pareja de niños hacia una callejuela del lateral de la plaza. Los demás niños se quedaron jugando porque sus padres no les dejaban moverse de allí, así que Katty y Jakes les guiaron por el pueblo.

No habrían tardado mucho en llegar a su destino si no fuese porque Ron se peleó tres veces con Jakes, que le llamaba zanahoria y decía que Hermione y Ron eran novios. Tras ese comentario Ron y Hermione enrojecían. Hermione agachaba la cabeza y Ron, agobiado por un gran calor, se ponía a darle gritos al niño, que se reía señalándolo.

Hermione y la niña se llevaban muy bien. Las dos fueron todo el camino criticando a sus amigos y Hermione descubrió que Katty era exactamente una copia suya pero en pequeño. La niña era muy observadora, tanto que la preguntó por qué estaba triste aún cuando Hermione estaba riendo. No supo que contestarla, más bien porque Ron andaba con la oreja cerca, pero sí sabía cual era la razón de su tristeza. Cuando sus padres la dijeron que mandase una carta a casa de Ron para preguntar si podía pasar allí las navidades, lo único que pensó era que estaría con Harry y Ron, pero estar con Ron fue lo que más ilusión le hizo.

No había reconocido a nadie que su amigo le gustaba, pero sabía que había varias personas que lo intuían. Y sin embargo él… la insultaba, la trataba mal y era tan zopenco como para insinuar que a ella le gustaba Harry…

Llegaron a la tienda quince minutos más tarde. Se encontraba al final de una calle oscura y por fuera sólo quedaba un cartel torcido de un gato azul que sonreía a la gente y que te miraba te pusieses donde te pusieses.

Cuando iban a llamar Katty dijo que ellos no podían entrar, porque la madre de Jakes no le dejaba, y aunque él se enfurruñó la niña insistió y, tras despedirse de Hermione y Ron (de este último sólo se despidió Katty con una sonrisa porque Jakes se reía al mirarle y susurraba que era novio de Hermione) se dieron la vuelta y se fueron andando por la estrecha callejuela. Cuando ya iban más adelante, Katty pidió perdón a Jakes, que seguía enfurruñado por no haber podido acompañar en su aventura a Ron y Hermione. El niño sonrió con alegría a su amiga, la dio la mano y los dos salieron corriendo calle abajo, de vuelta a la plaza.

Ron y Hermione también sonrieron ante el gesto de amistad. ¡Qué fácil era hacer esas cosas cuando se es pequeño y no sabes de orgullos ni rencores…! Se miraron entonces y enrojecieron. Hermione bajó la mirada, pero Ron la mantuvo. Se sorprendió de lo guapa que estaba Hermione. Su sonrisa, su pelo, los colores de sus mejillas… sonrió aún más al acordarse de ella cuando era pequeña, la veces que se habían peleado como Katty y Jakes y ninguno se había disculpado… Ahora era un buen momento para pedirla perdón por lo de la otra noche, la primera vez que reconocería su culpa.

-Hermione… - susurró.

-¿Si? – contestó con voz aguda.

-Em… ¿entramos? – contestó tragando saliva y señalando la tienducha. ¡Dios¡Que estúpido era! Pero es que ella… Un fuerte calor estaba atosigando a Ron, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba. De repente ella estaba totalmente irresistible, le estaban entrando ganas de lanzarse sobre ella. Volvió a tragar saliva y respiró hondo.

-Ah… claro. – la vio andar despacio con sus pequeños piececitos hacia la puerta, cabizbaja. Unos mechones habían escurrido hacia su cara, tapándola los ojos pero dejando al descubierto un deseable cuello con aspecto suave. Ron notó, para su espanto, como algo entre sus piernas cambiaba de…estado. Se cubrió de inmediato la entrepierna y cogió nieve, algo frío…. Se la restregó por las manos, que se quedaron como unas varitas de pescado congelado y luego se las pasó por la cara y el cuello. Todo lo hizo con tal rapidez que cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta esperándole, él ya tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba (eso si que no pudo evitarlo) con picardía. -¿A qué esperas?

-A nada, a nada… - fue andando hacia ella con su sonrisa y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?

-Nada… es que… nada, nada – ¿¿PERO QUE HACIA?? No podía decírselo: "oye Hermione es que hoy estás tan irresistible que me estás poniendo como una moto…" ¿Pero qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

-Hmmm…- la chica le miraba de reojo – está cerrada, así que cúbreme por si viene alguien, que voy a sacar la varita. – Se puso detrás de ella, que sacó la varita de… debajo de la camiseta ¿¡Pero es que lo hacía aposta?! Cerró las piernas con más fuerza ¡Dios¿Quién le había echado un mal de ojo? - _¡Alohomora!_ – la puerta se abrió con facilidad y rechinó levemente. Ron respiró por poder separarse de Hermione. - ¿Hola? – preguntó asomándose al interior y entonces Ron sintió un subidón de calor que le corría por la espina dorsal. Esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Sus hormonas también necesitaban unas vacaciones.

-¿Hay alguien?- le preguntó a la chica haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer normal, aunque en vez de normal parecía que se acababa de tragar una patata entera.

-Yo no veo a nadie… - dijo mirando hacia los lados. Estaba en el marco de la puerta, como temiendo que sonase una alarma, y Ron justo detrás, respirando con dificultad por culpa de la cercanía de la chica. Y de golpe ella se giró, quedando a escasos centímetros de él - ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

Ron cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, lo que no le ayudó nada, ya que el dulce olor de Hermione penetró por sus fosas nasales y le produjo una "alergia" increíble… con efectos bastante preocupantes. No podía más¡pero era Hermione! Tenía que respetarla y la mejor forma de hacerlo era con su ayuda: iba a decírselo, seguro que había sido el niño ese, y ella sabría como arreglarlo.

-Hermione, te deseo.

* * *

_xD Ok!!! os dejo que me matéis! jajaja es que no he podido evitar dejarlo én ese momento. _

_Los niños... jaja Jakes es la leche. La verdad es que dos Rones juntos... debe de ser un desastre. Pero son tan tierrrnos... En fin!! ale, voy a contestar vuestros maravillosos reviews!!_

**hermioneyron: **Hola wapisima! tu siempre tan puntual!! me alegro de que el cap pasado te gustase, espero que este también!! y lo siento por no haber podido actualizar ayer! muchos bsks!!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Ey Biank!! jeje, Rodolfus sin duda es muy gracioso. La canción que canta y las idas de oya que tiene son características suyas. ¿Cómo regresaran? Jusjus... eso es algo que tendrás que ver en los siguientes caps...Me encanta que leas el fic por akí y no por el Hogar y me alegra que te guste. Muchos bss wapa!!

**kornaMenta: **TUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN!!! en serio, no es por hacer la pelota. Me subes el ego de forma muy eficaz xD Ya te envié la respues a tu review, pero igual te contesto por aquí. Cuando decía que el cap anterior no me gustaba exageraba bastante, puesto que Rodolfus me encanta y además en ese cap está casi el final del fic oculto, pero...sh!! no digo más. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo Serendipity lo antes posible, y así lo tienes fresco en la memoria. Muxísimos bss wapa. (autora agradecida)

** Trinity: **Hola wapa!!! tus reviews... también me dejan la sonrisiya boba en la cara xD. Tmabién te contesté, pero aquí lo vuelvo a hacer. Me alegro de que te gustase el cap anterior y de que usasses tu tiwempo en escribirme el review. Harry y Ginny no saldrán ya mucho, pero las intervenciones que hagan serán muy importantes para la historia. Espero n decepcionarte con esta pareja!! Y gracias por leer mi Profile n.n. Muchos bss!! Espero tu review!

**Merodeadora-Chii**: Hola y bien venida!! espero verte por aquí de ahora en adelante! Me alegro de que te gustase el fic y los personajes. La parte del pijama también es una de mis favoritas, me divertí mucho escribiendola!! xD. Muchos bsks!!

**DAMA **: Damaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...má! jaja jo!! me encanta que me leas y me escribas!!! te lo agradezco muxíisimo. Aunque luego te falle en algunas cosillas de la casa ... (...uU) por lo menos esta te la dedico:P bss!!

**ChiicasPesadaas**: Bueeenas!! me alegro de que el cap annterior te gustase!! y siento no haber podido actualizar el lunes... igualmente será el lunes próximo cuando actualice, y no el martes ok?. Muchos bss!!

** MipSy-07: Ola**!! espero que te siga gustando aunque no haya ningún comentario de Ginny ahora xD. Seguro el niño también te gustó. Muchos bss!!!

_Bueeeno y hasta aquí esta semaniya. Espero que os haya gustado y no esteis muy enfadados por como he dejado el cap xD. Os aviso, que la smeana que viene, aunque esta haya actualizado en martes, actualizare el Lunes, como siempre ok? Así no perdemos la linea. _

_Muxos bsks!! _

_Ilisia Brongar._


	5. Paso 2: Traición Hormonal II

**N/A: **_Hola!! weno, este cap... jeje, ale, no me enrrollo, verlo vosotros mismos._

* * *

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oO**

**Paso 2:** _Traición hormonal II_

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oO**

-Hermione, te deseo. – lo soltó así, y en el fondo se deshizo de una gran presión, pero luego se dio cuenta de que un ladrillo directo a la cabeza de su amiga habría sido menos basto – Quiero decir, que no sé que me pasa… es que de repente estás… bueno te veo… es que… ¡joder! – gritó al ver que ella no comprendía lo que quería decir, cosa bastante lógica. – Haber, mira, yo estaba ahí de pie, y tú…

-Vale, cállate, no quiero escuchar más- le interrumpió dándose la vuelta y entrando decidida a la casa, cosa que no ayudó a Ron a calmar sus deseos sexuales.

-¡Pero Hermione! – ella levantó la mano en señal de despedida- ¿A dónde vas¡Espérame!

Y entró corriendo tras ella. Hermione no sabía que decir, que hacer, que pensar ni que nada. ¿Había dicho que la... la deseaba? Se sonrojó al pensar en ello. Seguramente la estaría gastando una broma, pero ahora si que no tenía ninguna gracia. Lo escuchó detrás de ella. Había entrado a la casa casi sin pensarlo, sólo para esquivar al pelirrojo. ¡Pero que sinvergüenza! Y lo había dicho así¡sin más! Siguió caminando por un pasillo lleno de cuadros y llegó a una sala cuadrada, que parecía una pocilga, pero en la que se distinguía un sucio mostrador al final.

Entonces a un lado escuchó un ronquido que la sobresaltó, y en una roída butaca vio a un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años con la boca abierta y la baba cayéndole por un lado, dándole el aspecto de un abuelo de residencia cansado de tanto jugar al dominó.

-Ejem… - carraspeó en un intento de que se despertase – EJEM… - repitió con más fuerza. Y entonces el hombre se sobresaltó, y se levantó de golpe mirando hacia los lados.

-Si, ya está, ya está. Su pedido, tome… - y entonces vio a Hermione y sonrió – ¡Una bruja¡Qué alegría, por fin¡Después de tanto tiempo! El mejor regalo de navidad… desde luego. – Y se acercó a ella limpiándose con disimulo la baba – Aunque permítame que le diga, señorita, que para regalos, los que yo tengo para usted. ¿Quiere regalarle a su novio, este muchachote de aquí – dijo exageradamente haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Ron– algo útil pero barato¡O, tú¿Quieres regalarle a tu novia algo bonito?...

Ron levantó una ceja, pero Hermione le cortó directamente.

-No, no queremos regalos. Y tampoco somos novios.

-Ah… bueno ¿entonces quieres una poción para conseguirlo a tu lado¡Sé que lo estás deseando! – Hermione se sonrojó, pero Ron sólo se acordó de su problema, que con el curioso sujeto había olvidado, y volvió a mirar de reojo a Hermione, recuperando su sofocante calor.

-Queremos polvos flu. – dijo Ron escuetamente para no perder el tiempo. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Hermione le miró con disimulo. Parecía nervioso, y… ¡oh, dios¿Qué era eso que escondía en el pantalón…? Apartó la vista con rapidez, un extraño calor comenzó a teñir sus mejillas con fuerza ¿Era verdad lo que él le había dicho?

-¿Flu? – contestó con desilusión el hombre – Ah, pues yo ya no vendo, lo siento.

-¡Pero si acaba de intentar vendernos hasta a su abuela!

-¿Yo? Estaba intentando ser gentil… además¿cómo sé que sois magos? Decidme la contraseña

-¿Limón salado? - intentó recordar Ron

-Sal alimonada – le ayudó Hermione después de bajar, por fin, los colores de sus mejillas repitiéndose el último hechizo de transformaciones que habían aprendido: "_como convertir a los objetos inanimados en algo últil_". Entonces pensó que ese no era el mejor hechizo para ese caso…

-¿Habéis hablado con el viejo Rodolfus? – Preguntó con suspicacia - ¿¡Qué tal está ese abuelo!?- los sobresaltó con alegría- Hacia mucho que no me mandaba mercancía joven…

-Bien, ahora ¿podría vendernos los… polvos…ejem – todo adquiría otro sentido para él en ese momento-… por favor? – dijo con rapidez Ron.

-Sí, hijo, sí. No sé si estarán en buen estado. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo – añadió mientras revolvía un cajón lleno de objetos inservibles. Desde un abre cartas mágico hasta una manzana podrida. – Aquí están.

-Pero… si son rojos.- dijo Ron. No se explicaba cómo era posible que Hermione estuviese tan callada. La miró de reojo, un momento¿estaba colorada¡¿Le estaría pasando lo mismo que a él?!

-Bueno es que cada siete años cambian el color, como una especie de señal de que han pasado un control mágico.- dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Ya os lo dije, demasiado tiempo – agregó el hombre, y tras una palmadita en el saco, hizo el amago de meterlos en el cajón de nuevo.

-¿Y entonces no se pueden usar?- preguntó Ron sin mirarla.

-Sí, no tiene porqué pasar nada… - dijo Hermione levantando la vista y mirando al hombre- sólo que seguramente los de la red flu lo detecten y pongan una multa…

-¡Ah, no! Nada de multas. Si queréis ir a algún lado usáis el método muggle.

-No se preocupe, lo pagaremos nosotros, pero es que necesitamos regresar para la comida de Navidad.- agregó Hermione alargando la mano hacia el hombre, que intentaba guardar el saquito en el cajón.

-No, no. Si queréis, volved a casa del viejo Rodolfus y que os deje él su chimenea.

-Vale, pero necesitamos los polvos para usarla- agregó Ron.

-Hmmm, no quiero ser el culpable de vender material defectuoso.- añadió negando con la cabeza- ¿qué sería de la reputación de mi tienda? – Ron miró su alrededor. Si esa tienda tenía reputación, el era un enano gordinflón.

-Se los compramos por… una sickle y dos knuts- dijo Hermione hurgándose los bolsillos. Ron apartó la mirada y respiró hondo. Si seguía así, pronto explotaría.

-Muy poco por el prestigio de mi tienda… - dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos.

-Está bien… - se miró la mano donde tenía algunas monedas – ¿dos snickles y un knut? – la expresión del hombre cambió – Es demasiado por una mercancía en mal estado…

-Me parece bien – y con un rápido movimiento cambió las monedas por el saquito.

Y después del despliegue de veloces habilidades del hombre, y de rechazar ofertas de venta de otros veinte artículos en mal estado, salieron de la tienda y se encaminaron de vuelta a la cabaña de Burlingaro Street. Eso sí, a bastante distancia el uno del otro.

…3)…3)…3)…3)…3)…3)…

Harry miró el reloj de la cálida cocina. Había pasado una hora y media y sus amigos no aparecían. No quería pensar en lo que estarían haciendo en casa del pelirrojo… pero ¿y si les había pasado algo?

-Ginny… - susurró Harry a la pelirroja en el oído.

-¿Hm? – contestó sin mirarle.

-Tardan mucho ¿no?

-Estarán ocupados… no creo que sea buena idea molestarles ahora… - contestó con picardía mirándole de reojo.

- Pero… ¿y si les ha pasado algo? – volvió a preguntar.

-Algo seguro que les ha pasado- dijo a su otro lado George – Que pillín Ron, quien lo diría. – Fred asintió mientras se reía junto a Ginny, que estaba mirando despreocupada el especial de una revista sobre gnomos de jardín.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que no les ha pasado nada?

- Porque ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente como para que el hechizo surta efecto. – dijo pasando una hoja.

-¿Pues no había funcionado ya con lo de las casualidades y eso? – preguntó Harry confuso.

-Eso era como… un aviso. –digo la pelirroja entornando los ojos y mirando al vacío. – Si el hechizado no usa bien el tiempo que se le ofrece de aviso, entonces el hechizo actúa más directamente… - dijo volviendo la vista a la revista y pasando otra hoja. Parecía que había hecho más de un hechizo de amor…

- ¿Y entonces… qué hace?

- Bueno Harry, eso ya deberías saberlo.- dijo Fred acercándose a él. Harry pensaba que los gemelos no sabían nada del hechizo… pero al parecer sabían más que él. – es la primera lección que debe aprender un mago atractivo como nosotros… - dijo señalándose a él mismo, a George y a Harry. – es normal que Ron no lo sepa, porque el pobre no ha tenido la suerte de nuestra gracia personal… pero tú deberías saberlo, por tu salud mental y física. – George asintió y Ginny les miró como si fueran unos orgullosos niños de papá.

- Sí – asintió George – cada hechizo tiene una particularidad, pero además, no afecta de la misma forma sobre una persona u otra. Depende de lo que sientas verdaderamente por la persona que te ha hechizado o hacia la que te han hechizado.- dijo susurrando para evitar que su tía y su madre, que estaban entretenidas hablando de teteras mágicas, le escuchasen – El que nos ha pasado Lunática tiene dos etapas principales. Después de la etapa "preparación del escenario", en la que todo a tu alrededor parece dispuesto a dejarte a solas con la chica, viene la etapa "traición de las hormonas" en la que tú mismo te sorprendes queriendo lanzarte a la yugular de la fémina – explicó con aires de catedrático. Ginny suspiró y volvió a su revista mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba algo parecido a "hombres…" – Haznos caso a nosotros, que hemos sido víctimas de este en particular. – dijo dándole un ligero codazo en el costado.

-Al final acabas por darte cuenta de que lo mejor es ceder en la primera etapa. – dijo Fred mostrando las palmas en señal de evidencia- La segunda es un martirio, y ninguno hemos sobrevivido a ella. – añadió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cejas al tipo Woody Allen - Lo que no sabemos es como será la tercera… Supongo que el que llegue a ella tiene que ser o un verdadero héroe o un poco rarito.

-O puede ser que esté enamorado de verdad de la chica y que la respete – agregó Ginny mirando con dureza a sus dos hermanos que asentían dándola la razón como a los tontos.

Harry se imaginó a Ron intentando retener sus instintos básicos frente a Hermione. No pudo evitar sonreír¿habría llegado ya a la segunda etapa?, y si era así… ¿la habría pasado?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

_Wa!! JAJAJA que? os habéis desilusionado?? xD warrillos!! que esperabais? que se lo montasen ahí en medio?? jiajia... Este cap a servido para que os deis cuenta de como es la poción... ¿todo clarito? muy buena la pregunta de Harry¿verdad¿Sobrevivirá Ron a esa etapa¿No sobrevivirá? Hermione es lista... jusjus... no digo más. Bueno, con este cap finaliza la segunda fase del fic. Con el siguiente comienza la tercera fase, y el título... ya lo veréis. xD lo sé, oy estoy mu boba, Lo sientoooooooo, pero los examenes me tienen loca, no se ni como he hecho para subir el cap! _

_Otra cosa, los reviews... geniales! jajaja lo que me he podido reír... se que si me hubieseis tenido al lado me habríais amenazado pa que subiese el cap corriendo xD, pero lo que yo quería deciros es que no se que le pasa a mi Bandeja de entrada de Hotmail, pero no recibo los reviews. Supongo que por lo menos los tendré aquí en fanfiction. De todas formas si falta alguien a quien responder, avisarme!_

**ChiicasPesadaas**: Hola wapa!! SII!! lo se! soy mala... xD espero que te haya gustado este cap! Lo cierto es que las hormonas nos juegan muy malas pasadas, y Ron y Hermione son una pareja muy, muy jugosa para esas malas pasadas, xq los dos son tan tiernecillos... aunque Ron sea un bruto y Hermione parezca a veces que no tiene sangre... pero igualmente ahí está lo divertido. Muchos besos wapa!!

**Trinity: **Madre mía chica!! que review!! jajaja, lo que me pude reir al leerlo... xD esa alteración en mayúsculas... xD Es cierto, la respuesta de Ron al principio del cap estuvo muy bien. Es que ya pensaba que era hora de que le dijese algo, auqnue ella se lo paso por... ejem. Y si!! es un celoso!! me encanta Ron celoso...:) esque es tan mono... lo que pasa esq tienes razón, acabará siendo celoso hasta de su propia madre xD pero esa así... tan mono, tan pelirrojo, tan él. Lo de la tortilla de patatas... en fín xD supongo que es algo mundial no? xq a mi de toda la vida me la an cantado, y yo digo... kien se inventó esa cancion tan... emocionante? xD jajaja... lo siento!!! no se lo han montado en la tienda!!! ... Hermione es Hermione... y con esa burrada no se convence xD TENÍA QUE DARLE CREDIBILIDAD!! lo siento.. la monería de Ron se perdió con esa confesión de deseo, pero pronto la recuperará... ya verás como si que perderá la credibilidad!! cosa de magia... n.n Muchos bsks!! hasta la semana que viene wapa!

**PattyWeasley **Ya!! aquí está el siguiente cap!! espero que no te hayas muerto como pusiste en el review.. xD no me odies por dios!!! espero que este te haya gustado... no acaba de forma tan emocionante, pero weno, el siguiente ya verás como te gusta mas! y no me vas a querer matar! bsks!

**hermioneyron**: Hola!! siempre puntual!! me encanta que me leas! en fin, aquí está el siguiente cap! espero que te guste!

**Merodeadora-Chii**: Hola!! jo... me em,ociona que te gusten las descripciones!! y Ron... jaja ya se que fue muy directo, pero recordemos, según nos han revelado en este cap los gemelos, que está en la fase de las hormonas (o eso espero que se haya entendido :S) y que bajo una poción de amor... poco se puede ahcer por sí mismo... imaginate como estaría el pobre hombre!! todo salido! xD que te guste este cap!!! bsks!

**atzweasley**: Hola!!! bienvenida!! jaja me alegro de que te hiciese reir y te gustase, y... lo siento!! se que fui mala al dejarlo así, pero aunque en este cap no os haya premiado por vuestra paciencia, el siguiente será mejor. Además, aquí los gemelos nos han explicado muchas cosas... jeje.

**Cagalli Zala Athha**Hola!! Ya actualicé! gracias por calificarlo como excelente... jeje me sacas los colores. espero que este cap te guste. Bsks!

**Lilyevans** Lula...Luly... y finalmente... Lily!! no has podido resistirte cerda!! jaja, me alegro de que me leas y que me escribas, aunque como te sigas cambiando de nick... te mato! Y si... los niños muy monos!! jaja, yo me reia imaginando a Ron peleando con el niño ese.. que no se xq me lo imagino tipo Naruto (no se pa que te lo digo si no sabes kien es...) Y hielo... jajaja Ron coge nieve... no se si te vale! jaja, enga cerda! muchos bss!! ale! ya lo tienes aki! leelo! y deja de estudiar...u.u

**simplexgirl**: Hola!! OK!! te obedezco! akí está el cap... xD jeje espero que te guste este también!! muchas gracias por tu review!! tan expresivo! jaja me has hecho reir con él!! n.n

**ariela **Hola! me alegro de que te gustase!!! y aki está el cap, que es el ante penúltimo... si!! lo se! se me está haciendo muy cortito... u.u ojalá te guste este cap también!! bsks!

**AliseCharsing** Alise!!! no sé porqué pero tu review no me llegó a Hotmail!! ves? tu siempre al revés del mundo.. xD muchas gracias por leerlo!! jiajia... que me hace mucha ilusión:P Y sí... mucha ironía! como se nota que me conoces... weno Pe!! bsks!

**BiAnK** **rAdClIfFe**: Hola wapa!! jaja gracias por tu review!! no sé que le pasa a fanfiction o a mi msn pero no me llegó tu review... :S espero que no sea nada grave!! xD me alegro de que te guste conmo va quedando!! Si!! los niños son muy tiernos... que faciles son las cosas cuando eres pequeño eh? ...¿qué te parece este cap? espero que también te guste!! muchos bsks!

_Weno, hasta aquí. Este cap es el antepenúltimo del fic... no quería decirlo pero lo digo!! hasta la semaana que viene! muchos bsks a todos!!_

_Ilisia Brongar_


	6. Paso 3: AmorI

**N/A: **_Si!!! Hemos llegado al tercer paso... jusjus seguro que este cap os deja la sonrisilla... n.n Weno!! sin más os dejo con...!! _

**Este cap para mi friend Lily Evans! xD pa que digas! ya veras como se vaa poner la Pe...

* * *

**

Oo0oOo0oO

**Paso 3:** _Amor…I_

**Oo0oOo0oO**

Ron miraba a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba congelando… La chica no le había dejado acercarse a ella desde que salieron de la tienda, y empezaba a sentir sus piernas… mejor dicho, a no sentir sus piernas. Pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarla. Era como un imán o una luz para un mosquito, y él era para Hermione exactamente eso, un mosquito molesto que la ponía de los nervios.

Ron aprovechó que ella miraba al frente para acercarse levemente, no sólo por sus ganas de tenerla cerca, sino para aprovechar el calor que desprendía su varita.

-He dicho que a tres metros de mí… ¡No! Mejor a cinco… - dijo Hermione sin volverse hacia él.

-¡Herms!- gritó Ron parándose- No sabía que fueses tan cruel. ¡Me estoy congelando del frío!

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo Hermione parándose también y girándose para mirarle – Pues en la tienda no parecía que tuvieses demasiado frío… - agregó bajando la vista hacia la entrepierna del pelirrojo en un movimiento rápido de ojos.

-¡Eh! – Ron tenía los ojos abiertos como platos en su cara rojo brillante. Entre tanta blancura el pelirojo parecía un cerilla a punto de estallar en llamas. Se tapó la entrepierna con las manos, a pesar de que había vuelto a su estado natural. Hermione se dio la vuelta con rapidez después de haberse dado cuenta de su impertinente comentario… - ¡¿De qué te sorprendes?! – gritó de repente furioso - ¡Ya te había avisado!

-¡ME SORPRENDO DE QUE SEAS TAN INFANTIL! – gritó Hermione girándose de nuevo para mirarle. También estaba furiosa – Pareces estúpido, Ronald… - agregó bajando la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella quería a Ron, y por eso se odiaba a sí misma, porque no podía soportar ver como él la utilizaba como a un objeto. Cuando quería sus deberes la trataba bien, cuando necesitaba su ayuda le hablaba amablemente, pero todo eso cambiaba durante el transcurso habitual del día. Y que él la usase para… satisfacer sus necesidades, ya era demasiado.

Ron se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de la chica. ¿Estaba llorando¡No! No podía verla llorar por su culpa… Pero es que él no había sido el culpable, no lo había hecho a posta. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba últimamente? No hacía más que cagarla y ahora Hermione estaba mal.

Se quedó mirándola largamente, mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas con disimulo. Era tan bonita… sus mejillas rojas resaltaban entre tanta blancura, las lágrimas daban un brillo especial a su mirada y… Seguía deseándola como hacía unos instantes pero ahora de repente la quería más que a nada. Todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo durante el curso acababan de desbordarse como una cascada, y le mostraban que nada tenía más valor que ella. Lo que ahora necesitaba era la humildad que el orgullo le negaba, humildad para decirla que lo sentía y que la quería.

-Hermione lo siento – dijo con voz suave y pausada, algo nada común en él. Hermione levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acababa de escuchar a Ron pidiéndola perdón? Pero entonces él se fue acercando a ella despacio, lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. - ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme?

- Ron¿estás bien?

- Bueno, no sé que decirte – contestó en medio de la sonrisa más seductora que había visto la chica – Primero apareces en mi casa suponiendo un gran apuro para mí, luego se da la casualidad de que te has olvidado el pijama y entras en mi habitación bastante ligera de ropa… - Hermione entornó los ojos. Si pensaba que de esa forma iba a arreglar algo, lo llevaba claro – Más tarde el destino quiere que caigamos los dos juntos en un pueblo dejado de la mano de merlín. - Hermione cruzó los brazos¿hasta dónde quería llegar? Pero entonces Ron se acercó más a ella y entró en la pompa de calor con su irresistible sonrisa – Y ahí no acaba la cosa. Cruzo junto a ti el paisaje más bonito que he visto nunca porque un simpático mago no tiene polvos flu en su casa; aparecemos en una pintoresca plaza demasiado romántica para mi gusto; conocemos a una extraña pareja de niños que me recordaban casualmente a nosotros y nos dan una lección de humanidad… - Hermione no estaba segura, pero ¿era su imaginación o todo era un gran cúmulo de casualidades muy sospechoso? Y pareció que Ron pensaba lo mismo – Como si todo eso no fuera demasiado, mis hormonas empiezan a desvariar sospechosamente sin que yo les de mi consentimiento. Y encima ahora me doy cuenta de que tú, Hermione Granger, la prefecta, la inteligente, la orgullosa muggle que ha puesto mi vida patas arriba desde que la conozco, es lo que más quiero. – Hermione se puso rígida ¿Era cosa del frío o realmente estaba escuchando bien?- Lo siento Hermione,- continuó Ron- pero yo no he elegido nada de esto.

Hermione seguía sin pestañear, tanto que Ron pensó que se había congelado del todo. No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir. No era un simple ensayo frente al espejo del baño¡se lo estaba diciendo a ella! Y lo había hecho francamente bien... aunque era como si nada de eso lo hubiese dicho él, sino otra persona que controlaba su cuerpo, pero todo estaba tan nublado por la presencia de la chica, que se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia y había acabado confesándola que la quería.

- Ahora tendrías que decirme algo cariñoso o darme una bofetada – agregó él, todavía fuera de sí mismo – Lo dejo a tu libre elección.

Hermione no le miraba, bueno sí, pero no le veía. Miraba directamente a su pecho pero su conciencia estaba muy lejos de allí. Casualidades, alteraciones hormonales y ahora esto: confesiones de amor tipo película. Todo le sonaba demasiado a magia. Más concretamente a...¿un hechizo de amor?, pero ella no lo había hecho… ¿entonces cómo es que Ron se había visto afectado? También podía ser que el propio Ron lo hubiese hecho y que le hubiese salido al revés, (no sería muy raro en él) pero entonces eso supondría un interés de su parte hacia ella… No, era demasiado absurdo.

Sin embargo estaba allí, fuese como fuese, en mitad de la nada con Ron, su incomprensivo amigo que le quitaba el sueño desde hacía un año y el que acababa de hacerla una confesión de amor seguramente de forma involuntaria. Y si era de forma involuntaria (es decir, un hechizo) la única forma de parar eso era…besándole ¡OH, NO! No, definitivamente no podía besarle sólo por un hechizo, podía peligrar su integridad física y emocional. Pero si no lo hacía… seguramente Ron se obsesionaría con ella y entonces ¿Qué? Lo tendría que aguantar persiguiéndola por todos los lados y mirándola de forma poco… fraternal, sin hacerlo siquiera por propia voluntad. Aunque podía ser que lo estuviese haciendo porque quería…

-Ron, eres gilipollas – dijo mirándole de reojo.

-Pero tú lo compensas con tu inteligencia y tu hermosura – contestó él acercándose a ella y acariciándola la mejilla. Ron realmente no sabía quien lo estaba haciendo, porque él no era.

¿Inteligencia y hermosura? Vale, era un hechizo. Pero un hechizo tan agradable… la mano de Ron era tan cálida en medio de toda esa nieve… ¡No! Tenía que pensar en lo que era correcto. No debía besarle porque eso sería aprovecharse de una persona que no es consciente de sí misma, pero tampoco podía por ella, se podría enamorar definitivamente de él, y eso no era lo que quería. Estaba sufriendo una contradicción… Miró sus labios, tan apetecibles, su aroma…ejem… masculino, su pelo, sus manos, su pecho, sus… ¡Era imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa!

De repente Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarró al pelirrojo de la pechera de su chaqueta, lo atrajo hacia ella y poniéndose de puntillas rozó sus labios con angustia, pero a la vez una tremenda dulzura que…

PLAF!

Ron se quedó con la cara girada a causa del tortazo que la bruja acababa de darle. Si pensaba que estaba en la gloria hacía unos segundos, ahora sentía que todo volvía a la normalidad, aunque con su mejilla izquierda un poco más roja.

Hermione apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ese podía haber sido el único beso con el pelirrojo en toda su vida y ella lo había desaprovechado… tendría que empezar a pensar menos en lo correcto y vivir más el momento. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Ron ya no estaba hechizado y ahora era peor, porque ambos recordaban plenamente lo que acaba de pasar… Para ser sinceros: la situación no era de lo más cómoda.

-¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Ron confuso mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano en la cara. El tacto del beso aún corría por sus labios. A pesar de luchar contra el picor del tortazo y de haber sido un simple roce, sentía que esas décimas de segundo habían sido las mejores de su vida.

-Besarte. – contestó Hermione roja hasta el empeine del pie.

-Ah, vale.- contesto con evidencia- ¿Y entonces por qué me pegas?

-¡Pues para que sepas que no lo he hecho con gusto!

-Hmm… ¿Y entonces por qué me besas? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza. La verdad es que no entendía a las mujeres… primero le pone como una moto, luego le trata mal y no le deja acercarse y ahora le besa y le pega…. Y encima de todo sigue sintiendo lo mismo por la chica, con menos grado de perversión, pero el mismo sentimiento.

-¡Pues porque estabas hechizado! Y para romper el hechizo había que besarte… - contestó apartando la mirada con orgullo hacia otro lado.

-¿Y por qué me hechizas? – preguntó cada vez más nervioso. No entendía nada.

-¡Yo no te he hechizado!

-¿Y entonces quién?

-Pues… ¡Yo que sé! – chilló levantando los brazos.- Ya estás bien ¿no? Ya no te atraigo ni nada… - preguntó con normalidad, aunque no pudo ocultar un leve matiz melancólico que, para sorpresa de él mismo, no pasó desapercibido para Ron.

Seguía atrayéndole, y ese beso había afianzado aún más sus sentimientos por ella. Él era orgulloso, demasiado quizás, pero el orgullo de la prefecta alimentaba una pasión que crecía a cada instante que la miraba.

-Hmmm… ¿Y con un beso se rompe el hechizo¿Estás segura?

-Si

-Pues… yo creo que aún no se ha roto. Sigo sintiéndome atraído por ti. – esta vez sí que había sido él. Sí, era cierto que antes había algo raro, pero ahora estaba completamente consciente de lo que acababa de decir y eso le produjo un escalofrío.

Hermione se quedó mirándole. ¿Seguía hechizado? No, no podía ser. Los hechizos que alteran el comportamiento humano se solucionan de forma concreta, y en el caso de los hechizos de amor, un beso es esa solución.

-¿De verdad? – y de nuevo, volvió a sonrojarse. Le miró a los ojos, y vio que él también estaba pasándolo mal.

-Sí. A lo mejor no me has besado lo suficiente… - dijo intentando no darle importancia. Hermione sabía que el hechizo se había roto, sino él no sería consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y ante todo no reconocería que estaba hechizado. Quizás era el momento de poner en práctica el "vive el momento" y rechazar por una vez el "haz lo correcto"…

-En ese caso… - susurró acercándose a Ron con la cabeza gacha – quizás debería volver a intentarlo… ¡Vamos, si a ti te parece!- Un momento¿Hermione acababa de pedirle permiso para besarle con una estúpida excusa? O peor ¿acababa de pedir a Hermione que le besase?

-Si eso va a colaborar para deshacerme del hechizo… - no iba a ser él el que impidiese a la chica volver a besarle - ¡eso sí!, intenta no volver a pegarme. – Hermione se acercó aun más a él. Ya podía oler su perfume a lirios y… podía sentir su boca sobre la suya buscando levemente una apertura entre sus labios con la lengua de forma bastante tímida y dulce... ¡WAU! Tuvo que agarrarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él para evitar caerse rondando como una peonza loma abajo y además pudo sentirla más cerca de él por un momento, porque entonces ella se separó lentamente.

-¿Ya? – preguntó con un susurro. No podía hablar más alto, el batido que sus sentimientos habían hecho con su estómago le impedía realizar cualquier sonido que no fuese un susurro casi inteligible. Ron seguía mirándola. Echaba de menos los labios de la chica sobre los suyos…

-Yo creo que aún me gustas un poquito… - susurró. Más bien para no romper la magia del momento.

-Pues eso no lo podemos permitir, no estaría "bien"… - volvió a susurrar acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas de nuevo. Esta vez él colaboró y se agachó sobre ella. No tardaron en profundizar sobre ese beso y poco a poco fueron conociendo cada recoveco de su boca.

Continuaron así unos… diez minutos. Hasta que se aseguraron de que el hechizo había desaparecido del todo. Y entonces recordaron que tenían que volver a casa de la tía de Ron, y se separaron. El hechizo de microclima había desaparecido hacía tiempo, aunque ninguno se había percatado de ello…

* * *

_JIAAAAAAAA!!! que tal??? muy prematuro:S o muy romantico??? espero no haberme salido de la personalidad de los personajes... pero si lo entendeis bien os dareis cuenta de cual es la tercera fase de la pocion: Romanticismo hasta por las orejas!!! aun así todo esto por favor, decirmelo en los reviews!! que por cierto, soys la ostia, con perdón de la expresión, pero esque me encantan vuestros r&r!!_

_Weno el siguiente cap será el ultimo... u.u jo!!! ha durado muy pokito!! Aún así espero que os guste mucho._

_Voy a contestar todos los reviews que me habéis dejado!!!_

**ariela**: Hola!!! como ves te he hecho caso... las cosas comienzan a fluir!!! tienes razon con eso de que el cap era cortito... mira que odio los caps cortos xq me cortan el royo!! pero... no he podido hacer otra cosa!!! Me alegro de que te guste y no te preocupes porrque ya falta poquito para que termine...u.u. Nos escribimos!! bsks!

**MipSy-07**: Hola!!! si!! te eché en falta el cap anterior!! pero agradezco que me comentases los dos caps. Es cierto que Jakes suplió a Ginny y tambien que el cap estuvo cortito!! lo siento!! espero que este te guste tambien y que hayas podido esperar toda la semana!. Muchos bsks!

**DAMA**: MAMÁ!! si no he podido evitar desvelar tu identidad... xD pero esque joer! no es buen momento decirme aquí que no descuide mis estudios! si sabes que no lo ago... xD vaaaale, caps mas largos. Te gustó este??? espero que siiiiiiiii. Muchos bsks de tu hija favorita... xD (q cerda soy)

**simplexgirl**: Hola wapa!! y de nada! es un placer responderos, en serio. Bueno pues me alegro de que te guste como explique el funcionamiento de la pocion. Por eso tiene tres fases el fic, cada una que corresponde a una etapa de la pocion, y lo siento,... pero el fic no es eterno y el proximo cap sera el ultimo :S ! A la pregunta de si soy de España sí, soy española, para mas detalles de Madrid. Es curioso que sepas dsitinguir por la expresion de dodne soy! la verdad esque para eso yo soy muy pato y no distingo nada nunca xD quitando el argentino... Weno espero quee ste cap te guste y no te parezca precipitado. Muchos bsks!!

**Trinity: **Ey!!! me encantan tus reviews!!! a ver, empecemos por el principio: la verdad esque no quedan tantos caps, com ya he dicho este es el penultimo y la razon de que todo sea tan precipitado esque en un principio esto seria un One Shot largo para un reto de un foro, pero cmo se me alargo tuve que poner el desenlace rapidito. Aún así espero que te guste! Si! la reaccion de Hermione fue algo bastante complejo xq ¿como reaccionaria la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts (y no solo en libros xq ya nos a demostrado ayudando a Harry en mas de una ocasion que en el tema del amor tmb sabe lo suyo) cuando el chico que mas quiere la confiesa de golpe y sopeton que la desea? Pues hombre... teniendo por principio que Hermione no es violenta , auqneu en este cap haya un atisbo de ello xD, lo mejor era la ignorancia para pensar con calma en lo sucedido xD. Y duespues encima ve a Ron to empalmao xD y claro pues ya lo que la faltaba! Si!! el hombre de la tienda es muy gracioso, me recuerda un monton a una muejr de mi pueblo que siempre me kiere dar de todo! y los gemelos... bueno no tienen descripcion porque me encantan xD. espero que este cap tambien te guste!! ojala se interprete bien que Ron ya pasó la etapa salidorra y ahora se encuentra en la que confiesa su amor de forma exagerada pero cierta!! ademas el mismo lo dice... jeje estoy ansiosa por leer los reviews de lo quye os parece por fin su union!!. En fin, muchos bsks!

**ChiicasPesadaas**: Hola wapa!! pues si... son adolescentes! espero que este cap te haya aclarado algo! y que se entienda que Ron superó la etapa de las hormonas y paso a la confesion d amor! Ademas.. segun los gemelos los unicos que superan la segunda etapa son o raros o unos heroes (es decir que estan enamorados...) que bonito! muchoss bsks!!

**PattyWeasley...: **JAJAJA menos mal que no kieres matarme!!se que fui muy mala en los anteriores caps... pero en estos las cosas vas mejorando! espero que te guste este cap y supere el anterior! muchs bsks!

**atzweasley**: SI!! ACERTASTE! tercera etapa por fin, Romanticismo, Amor por todos los poros de la piel... y ya era hora!! ojala J.K no tarde demasiado en el ultimo libro!! y tambien se dejaron llevar!! aunque poniendo por delante en todo momento que era para deshacer la pocion e! jajaja Weno, espero que te guste el cap. Mucchos bsks!!

**Cagalli Zala Athha**: Muchas gracias por tu review!! espero que te siga gustando! bsks!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Hola wapisima! me alegro de que no te desilusionase!! y como ves la cachetada de hermione no tardo en llegar xD pero ay que entender que la Gryffi no se esperaba en ese momento la declaracion de deseo de su mejor amigo!! pero ays... quien podría soportar a un Ron asi!! confesando de forma tan seductora que te kiere!! n.n Yo tampoko quiero que se acabe porque la verdad esque me lo estoy pasando genial poniendolo en esta pagina. Gracias por explicarme lo d las alertas!! yo pensaba que había tocado algo en mi hotmail y que me lo había cargado! Weno, muchos bsks ninia, adew!

**Haide Martin**: Gracias por tu review!! me alegro de que te guste el fic y tambien gracias por mandarme inspiración n.n A mi tmb me fascina esta pareja y ojala tngas razon y pueda escribir mas fics como este!! muchos bsks!!

**kornaMenta**: BOBA!! como me voy a cansar de ti? con lo que me gustan tus reviews! estuve esperando toda la semana el review al cap anterior pensando que no habías recibido la alerta o que estabas tan ocupada que nada mas leer el cap anterior te abías desconectado y no habías visto ese nuevo! Ademas sabría que te gustaria el cap xD los gemelos... en fin esque me encantan. Ginny y Harry de nuevo a la carga, al hombrecillo de la tienda xD y a Ron y Hermione que comienzan con la accion! Y si, ciertamente pilla todo de sopeton, pero no olvidemos que el proposito d Ginny y Harry es que por fin se lanzasen y para eso mismo les dan la pocion, que es un pokito extrema! ( y sino mira este cap... ¿quien se imaginaria a Ron diciendo eso?) Y si!! me pillaste... queria que no supieseis dl final hasta ek final mismo... peeero no pude evitarlo! Me emocione cuando me diste las gracias!! jo... yo siempre doy las gracias en los reviews que escribo y me encanta que me las den a mi! ojala este cap te siga gustando. Muchos bsks y nos leemos!

**Lily Evans: **jajaja ok!! tienes razon, diez mins sin estudiar!!! jajaja valeeee ya lo subo! cerda! y tmb los junto.. xD y tu hijo y tu nuera! hjajajaja la Weasley! hajahajaa q boba! jajajaja weno lokuela! pa ti este cap!

_Bueeeeno, estoy muuuuy feliz con todos vuestros reviews...n.n si esque me haceis una persona realizada!! jaja _

_Ojala os haya gustado este cap y espero vuestra opinion!! bsKs_

_Ilisia Brongar_


	7. Paso 3: AmorII

**N/A:**_ Sobran palabras para presentar este cap, sólo espero que os guste:_

**

* * *

**

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**Paso 3:** _Amor…II_

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

Volvieron a encaminarse hacia la casa del viejo Rodolfus, en silencio y separados por una barrera de vergüenza que teñía sus mejillas. Ron no podía soportar esa tensión, no sabía que significaba lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos pero, fuese lo que fuese, tenían que aclararlo.

Llegaron por fin a la puerta de la cabaña y Hermione llamó con fuerza para que el anciano los escuchase. No tardó en abrir, más bien parecía que los estaba esperando.

Estuvieron con él un rato merendando y haciéndole compañía para darle las gracias por su amabilidad, y luego se despidieron y sacaron los polvos rojos. Cuando estaban diciendo el nombre de la calle, escucharon al viejo cantar los dos últimos versos de su canción "…_Se escuchará bella canción: canción que entonaremos de vuelta al hogar, cogidos de la mano hasta que te vuelva a besar…" _y entonces se dieron la mano y desaparecieron en un torbellino colorado.

Ese viaje no fue el mejor que hicieron por vía flu. Empezaron a dar vueltas demasiado rápido, sin soltarse, y duró más de lo normal. Y entonces cuando ya veían la alfombra lanuda del salón de la tía Rorie, una ráfaga les impulsó para atrás y deshicieron el camino que habían hecho hacía unos minutos más el que hicieron hace casi tres horas.

La chimenea los expulsó como a unos camicaces y aparecieron en la Madriguera. Parecía ser que en verdad esos polvos estaban en mal estado: habían retrocedido un viaje.

Se quedaron tumbados en el suelo unos minutos recuperándose del "agradable" trayecto. Y entonces Ron se levantó apoyándose en una mecedora verde limón que por poco vuelca. Aún no había soltado la mano de Hermione aunque ella seguía tumbada con el otro brazo sobre la cara. Tenía el pelo enmarañado, casi parecía un nido de golondrinas, y la ropa retorcida por el movimiento. Pero aún así le seguía pareciendo preciosa.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó poniéndose en pie del todo. Aunque decidió sentarse en la mecedora cuando una súbita arcada le arañó toda la garganta. Además, así podía seguir dando la mano a la chica.

- Creo que me esta repitiendo mi primer biberón – Hermione se puso de lado y abrió los ojos. Todo había parecido un sueño, un sueño muy real. Pero allí estaba él, mirándola a la vez que sonreía con cariño. Y eso le demostraba que no había sido una fantasía. - ¿Qué miras? – preguntó, pero con un nuevo matiz desconocido hasta entonces para Ron, lo había dicho con ternura.

- A ti

- Ron… lo que ha pasado…

- ¿Sí?

- Espero que no haya sido un pronto tuyo de un día. – Ron seguía mirándola, pero ahora ya no sonreía.

- Nunca había dicho nada tan en serio, aunque me cueste reconocerlo. – dijo seriamente.

Hermione sonrió y respiró profundamente volviendo a ponerse boca arriba. Todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Ron se levantó, ya totalmente recuperado, y se sentó a su lado. Al fin y al cabo había sido una suerte que la red flu los devolviese a su casa, podrían estar solos un ratito.

Se inclinó sobre Hermione, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y tanteó con sus labios los de ella, como pidiéndola permiso para seguir adelante. Ella le respondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, y entonces comenzaron a besarse con cuidado, como respetando sus propias intimidades y traspasándolas poco a poco con cada beso. Ron se atrevió a acariciar sus piernas con una mano, y ella accedió, no sin antes sobresaltarse por el atrevimiento de su… ¿amigo?

Con cada beso que se daban iba adueñándose de ellos una pasión más fuerte, los besos anulaban sus conciencias, y la razón iba dejando paso al placer. Parecían no recordar que estaban en el suelo del salón de la casa de Ron, en la que vivía demasiada gente que podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Y efectivamente, eso, no tardó en pasar.

-Ejem, ejem… - Ambos se sobresaltaron y abrieron los ojos, pero no se separaron, sino que siguieron abrazados y con la boca de Ron peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Hermione. – Vaya, parece ser que ya habéis hecho las paces…

Levantaron la cabeza y vieron a una divertida Ginny con una mano sobre la cadera y la otra, algo que habría sorprendido tanto al pelirrojo como a la castaña sino llegaba a ser por su ya incómoda postura, enlazada a la de un colorado Harry, que los miraba con la boca abierta. Entonces decidieron abandonar su estado "sardina enlatada" y se separaron dejando una absurda distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Ron con voz ronca.

-Primero, es mi casa (y la de Harry durante las vacaciones de Navidad); segundo, hace dos horas y media que nos hemos ido, y vosotros no aparecíais; y tercero, mejor que hayamos venido nosotros y no mamá… - dijo Ginny enumerando con los dedos después de haberse deshecho con disimulo de la mano del joven mago.

-Pues podíais avisar ¿no? – murmuró, aunque se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su comentario y no les dejó responder – Bueno, es que hemos tenido un par de problemillas con la chimenea… Harry¿puedes cerrar la boca y respirar? – le pidió al moreno al verle de un extraño color verde y con la boca aún abierta, donde no le extrañaría que ya hubiese un nido de moscas.

Harry se dio por aludido y la cerró. Entonces comenzó a mirar a Ron y a Hermione respectivamente con demasiada rapidez, tanto que el pelirrojo dudó de lo que era mejor: si haberle pedido que volviese a respirar o que marease a sus neuronas con ese despliegue de velocidad.

-¡¿Qué hacíais?! – Ginny le miró con una ceja levantada, Hermione se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, y Ron frunció el ceño y levantó un lado del labio superior. Vaya pregunta había hecho – Quiero decir, ya se lo que hacíais, pero ¿cómo…? A ver… - mejor no continuaba si no quería que lo encerrasen en Azkaban por idiota.

-Creo que eso era evidente, HARRY- dijo Ginny remarcando su nombre. Que tontería, si él había sido uno de los que habían colaborado para que pasase eso... – Bueno, - agregó la pelirroja interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones - ¿qué decíais de la chimenea?

- Ah, nada – respondió Hermione abriendo la boca por primera vez desde la accidental interrupción. – Es una larga historia – Ginny la miró sonriendo divertida. ¿Cómo era posible que la pelirroja estuviese tan tranquila después de pillar a una amiga suya con su novio y a la vez su hermano en pleno salón haciendo...ejem?

Para Hermione no pasó desapercibida esa mirada, esa sonrisa y sobre todo la forma como había cortado a Harry. Seguramente Ginny había sido la que había hechizado a Ron¿pero con ayuda de Harry? Aunque en el fondo se lo tenía que agradecer, pensaba tener una larga charla con ambos.

- Bueno¿y que tal la tía Rorie? – preguntó Ron interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos con una sonrisa tan amplia que resultaba tan falsa como un polo de hielo en una sauna.

Después de que Ginny le respondiese que no iba a librarse de su cariñoso abrazo, aparecieron por la chimenea Lupin, Tonks y el resto de la familia Weasley, tía Rorie incluida, por lo que el pronóstico de la pelirroja se hizo realidad, para desagrado de Ron.

Muchas preguntas en muy poco tiempo fue lo que hubo en el rato que pasó desde que llegaron hasta que la mesa de la cena de Navidad estuvo puesta, aunque gracias a Lupin y Tonks, que se imaginaron cual fue el motivo de la tardanza y decidieron echarles una mano cambiando de tema en cuanto veían la ocasión, salieron airosos del interrogatorio. Pero aún quedaba la cena, en la que, como humanos que eran, Ron y Hermione no podían evitar el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas empalagosas que sacudió a todo el mundo y que les reveló el verdadero asunto que los había entretenido.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero todos intercambiaban miradas de complicidad que hicieron del ya de por sí especial día, una animada fiesta que se prologó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En ese momento, Ron decidió darle a Hermione el regalo que había guardado desde esa mañana para ella y que no le había dado por alguna extraña razón de orgullo y vergüenza, y lo cierto era que un día antes no tenía pensado ni dárselo.

Se la llevó a un rincón apartado de la sala cuando pensó que todo el mundo estaba concentrado en sus propios asuntos (aunque se equivocaba, ya que todos estaban más pendientes de ellos que de respirar) y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

- Feliz Navidad, Herms. – dijo dándole el estuche verde botella. Hermione no cabía en su asombro. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas (no era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de su amigo, pero aún así sentía que ese sería el más especial de todos) y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto una cajita dorada con forma rectangular y runas grabadas en el exterior. No sabía qué era aunque sus piernas empezaron a dar extrañas sacudidas y decidió sentarse. – Espera, déjame que te enseñe como se abre. – dijo Ron cogiendo el pequeño objeto. Con una increíble habilidad dividió el objeto en dos girándolo por un eje y dejó las dos partes perpendiculares entre sí, entonces las empujó y encajaron formando un corazón dorado con dos iniciales en el centro formadas con las anteriores runas: "H&R". Después de que Hermione dejase de respirar por la impresión, lo abrió por un lado mostrando un recordatorio con una foto gastada en el interior. Hermione notó como unas discretas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Era una foto de los dos riéndose. Se la había hecho Harry un día en Hosmeade y ella no sabía a dónde había ido a parar. – Espero que te guste – dijo Ron sonrojado - Me costó mucho encontrar a alguien que pudiese encajar las runas con nuestras iniciales... - Ron miró con disimulo a Fred y a George, que chocaron las manos al darse por aludidos.

-Oh, Ron esto es… precioso…- susurró. Le habría gustado tirarse al cuello del chico y comerle a besos, pero entonces recordó que estaban delante de toda su familia y que eso no sería lo más adecuado. – Yo… no tengo nada para ti – Bueno, en realidad si lo tenía. Era una pluma mágica a la que nunca se le gastaba la tinta, así evitaría que le estuviese pidiendo todos los días su tintero; pero decidió no dársela y buscar más adelante un regalo adecuado al que él le había dado.

- No te preocupes, Herms – contestó el con una sincera sonrisa. – Ya me has hecho el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido estas navidades.

Hermione sintió una convulsión por todo su cuerpo, pero entonces Ron giró la cabeza y ella se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba en un excesivo silencio. Cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor vio como todos les miraban sonriendo. Ron y ella se pusieron rojos como tomates, pero entonces Ginny interrumpió el "momentazo".

-Vaya, creo que tendré que buscar otro propósito para este año nuevo...

**FIN**

* * *

_TATACHAN!!!! Y SE ACABÓ! que tal el regalo de ROn? Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado con el fic tanto como yo lo he hecho. Ojalá os haya gustado este último cap. Como veis hay un extraño signo entre Ginny y Harry... jusjus, lo dejamos pendiente?? como vosotros me digais. Sólo espero una petición para escribir la paralela por parte_ _de Harry y Ginny n.n_

_Yo tengo que deciros que para mi esto ha sido fabuloso. Era, junto a Vínculo, mi primer fic publicado y que lo leyeseis tantos y que os gustase ha sido para mi un premio enorme, una grandísima satisfacción. Os lo agradezco, en serio, y por eso os lo dedico a todos los que me habéis leído. Pero sobre todo se lo quiero dedicar, tanto "Serendipity" como "Vínculo", a Andie Diggory, que confió en mí desde el principio y me inició en el mundo de los fanfictions n.n_

_Bueeeeno, y para no perder las buenas costumbres (que morro que tengo, si me encanta esta parte!!) voy a contestar los reviews!_

**LiLy : **Hola amorcio!! Pues siiiii historia deseada historia inventada.. que se le va a hacer. Eres una cerda!!! como que la altura necesaria?? xD que coxinta. Weeenp, as visto el indicio entre la pelirrojilla y tu hijo?? xD ays!! LiLY!! pa ti ese momento! n.n Bye!! y gracias por leerme winny!

**hermioneyron**: Muchísimas gracias por el review!!! me hace ilu que me hayas seguido durante todo el fic y que te gustase la reacción de Ron xD. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo pronto!!! espero porder escribir otro fic cmo este y verte pronto. Muchos bsks!!

**Trinity**: jajaja me alegra que fuese tu cap favorito!! si, lo cierto es que ya era hora de ver los besillos, ademas, seguro que Harry desde su perspectiva en el libro jamás nos dará tanto detalle xD. Y sí, es enrebesada Hermione, pero yo creo que todas las chicas enamoradas a las que el chico de nuestros sueños se nos confiesa así, sin más, pensamos que algo raro está pasando. Y oye, la chica tenía razón!! pero si no llega a ser por que Ron de verdad la quería, no la hubiese respetado tanto!! Y ya ves lo que ha pasado con los dos!! que te pareció lo de Ginny y Harry?? que pillada no? xD Y sí que llegan a tiempo, pero por ellos... no les habría importado perdérsela! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Espero tu review con la opinion completa!! me encantaría seguir leyéndonos. Ojalá puedas leerme si saco la historia paralela o una nueva!!! bsks1

**simplexgirl**: Hola!!! espero que este ultimo cap también te guste!! Hablando de lo de españa, sí, tienes razón en eso de que aquí por europa como no hay ninguno más con nuestra misma habla no podemos comparar, por eso me gustan tanto los acenos latinos!! A mi me encantaría viajar para allá, y a ti akí, a ver si hablamos y si viajamos alguna vez al país de la otra quedamos!!! muchos bsks!!! espero tu review!!

**ariela**: ojala te haya gustado tambien este cp como el anterior!!! Weno no dicen claramente "quieres ser mi novia?" pero se sobreentiende con la frase de Hermione cuando le pregunta si es algo pasajero no??' Me gustaría saber si también te ha gustado este o no te ha gustado el final!!! muchos bss!

**atzweasley**: Hola!!! siiii la tercera fase me encanta, aunque la segunda tampoko estuvo mal xD... Hermione siempre acomedida, tienes razón!! calculando los pros y contras, y claro está, dejando claro que si lo hizo fue para librar a Ron de su poción!!! Pero al final disfruta del momento y olvida lo que esta bien... jeje, y sino mira este cap!! te gustó?? espero tu review!!! bsks!!

**ChiicasPesadaas**: jo!!! es cierto, ahora me parece que el final es muy prematuro verdad??? esque me hubiese gustado continuarla un poquito... pero bueno, quizás si hago la paralela de Ginny y Harry la continuo un poquito más... jeje. Espero tu review!! y gracias por seguirme durante todo el fic, bsks!!!

**PattyWeasley**: Gracias por el review!! me alegro de que te gustase! ojala te guste tmb este ultimo cap!! la verdad esq no sé que te parecerá el regalo de Ron... jusjus. Bsks!!

**Haide Martin**: Es cierto que debían salirse un poco de su personaje, sobre tod porque Ron estaba hechizado xD me alegro de que me lo reconozcas, en serio!!! ojala te guste este cap, espero tu opinion!! A mi tmb me gusta esta pareja mucho. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!! bsks!!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Hola Biank!! no te preocupes, me sacaste los colores con tu review!!! aún me queda mucho que aprender para escribir bien, fijate todo lo que escribiste tu!!! asta que te alcance... yo tmbpoko teng demasiado tiempo para leer, nisiquiera para escribir, pero descuida que cuando lo tnga te leeré los que me quedan!! Espero que te guste el final. Muchos bsks wapa!!

**Cagalli Zala Athha**: Muchas gracias por tu review!! espero que este cap también te guste!! bsks!!

_Bueno, aunque en este cap haya respondido estos reviews, también quiero agradecer a la demás gente queme leyó y que no pudo leerme en esta semana, por eso voy a nombrar a todos los que me habéis mandado un review alguna vez, sobre tdo a aquellos que me seguís cada semana y que sé que no habéis podido esta:_

**MipSy-07**

**Trinity **

**hermioneyron**

**HauntedCris**

**PattyWeasley... **

**DAMA **

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

**ChiicasPesadaas**

**Cagalli Zala Athha**

**el Rojo**

**Alise Charsing **

**kornaMenta**

**Sheila Ruiz**

**Merodeadora-Chii**

**atzweasley**

**Haide Martin**

**simplexgirl**

**ariela**

**LiLy Evans**

_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias. OS ESPERO EN UN FUTURO FIC!!! besos. _

_Ilisia Brongar_

_P.D: los reviews que me dejéis en este cap os los contesto por reply, y a los anon, si dejais la dire, os envio un email!!_


End file.
